Rebirth of the 4
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: The legendary Four Horsemen are dead and the angels and demons fight from realm to realm destroying them. The Charred council has no choice but to bring back the four but they only have enough power for one… War…
1. Prologue

Rebirth of the 4  
A Naruto Darksiders Crossover  
Written by Silent Soul Ken  
Rating: M for Mature  
Reason: Blood, Violence, Gore, Language  
Summary: The legendary Four Horsemen are dead and the angels and demons fight from realm to realm destroying them. The Charred council has no choice but to bring back the four but they only have enough power for one… War…

Prologue

The Charred Council watched from their flaming realm as yet another realm fell to the war of heaven and hell. "**Now that the horsemen have perished, we no longer have our enforcers to ensure the stability of order and balance.**" One council member said in an angered tone.

"**And our power is dwindling with each lost realm. How are we to restore the balance if we have no one to act as our hand?**" The second ask.

"**We must reinstate the horsemen again.**" Stated the last member after a bit of thinking.

"**But we only have enough power for one. The others must be found by whoever we choose as our first. And wouldn't that take time?**" The second asked.

"**It is better that we have one then none!**" The last shouted.

"**Who would be able to muster the power of a horseman? Even the bare minimum will destroy whoever wields it… besides, if an angel or demon received this power, they would have no reason to listen to us.**" The first gripped.

"**Then we use a human.**" The last said.

"**Where would we find humans?**" The second asked.

"**There are many realms and one of them is bound to have humans inhabiting it… we only guarded one realm, but there are several. We must look to find a new War.**" The third said.

"**Very well…**" The first said. The flames then dimmed as a view appeared, and suddenly, they were zooming through the cosmos, stopping to see a world in one realm, only to discard it and continue looking. They had searched several realms, and frustration was clear as the flames crackled and flared. "T**his is a waste of time! We will not find a suitable replacement for War! And even if we did, the human would have to physically build their body to fit the part of War!**" The first snarled.

"**There are a few more realms left… we must see if they hold what we need. And as for having needed to fit the part, humans, if given time, could surpass expectations…**" The last said.

"**Then patience is needed?**" The second asked.

"**My patience is thin!**" The first growled.

"**Very well. This is the last… if not, then we are doomed regardless.**" The last stated after a bit more of searching.

The final realm came to view, and the council not only found what they were searching for, but more. It was a realm of humans who had tapped into their own primitive source of magic, and could use this magic for bending the world around them. If they had to estimate, this culture of humans would be 3 steps below from their own appointed time of Apocalypse. At their current state, the strongest of these humans could probably face the lesser demons in a straight up fight; however, they would not be a match for the Greater demons. If the council had to estimate, it wouldn't be until another 5 centuries until this kingdom was ready to participate in the war of Heaven and Hell. However, seeing as the battles are slowly seeping into each realm, and no Horsemen to keep to these forces in check, this realm will never the get the chance, and would eventually turn out as the first realm's humans did. In fact, by what the council could tell, demons have already taken a foothold into this realm, and though these demons were more animal like than usual, the council could feel their very presence in this realm of man.

Because of this, the council realized that they needed to find the candidate for their horsemen before any more Demons could take notice of this realm, and began to seek out a human with a soul that most closely resembles War's own, the closer to the original, the easier for the human to be forged into the new horsemen.

They searched and looked, peering into the souls of everyone they passed, until they came upon a village surrounded by trees, and having been torn by the signs of battle.

"**I sense him… he is here within the village…**" The third stated.

"**About time… Hurry up and reveal him already…**" The first snapped.

"**I wonder what kind of warrior he will turn out to be?**" the Second inquired.

It had just finished raining in the village hidden within the leaves, and the citizens had just finished up mourning the killed in action, mainly the death of their beloved third Hokage, who gave their lives in the conflict to force their enemies to retreat. The village was in disrepair, and many citizens, both common and Shinobi, were contributing their part to repair the damage done to their village during the invasion. Many lives had been taken, and the past few days had been spent in mourning, but the village of the Hidden leaf was one that believed in the will of Fire, and as such, knew that it was time to move on and push forward.

Running along the streets of Konoha was a young man with spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker like scars on the sides of his cheeks, and wearing a matching pair of an orange jacket and pants, heading toward his home after a long day of training. This was Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan of twelve years of age, a young Genin of Konoha, and the container of the powerful demon, the Kyuubi. All of Naruto's life, he had been forced to face every challenge that came his way alone, standing alone, with no one to hold his hand or stand with him, facing the trials and tribulations alone. Despite this, Naruto has become a young man who is fearless in the face of any adversity or hardships, a young man who will fight for what he believes is right and would never waver or retreat from any force that came against him, a young man who is so greatly stubborn, that if even his body was to be eviscerated and destroyed, he would still refuse surrender. The village truly didn't understand the treasure they had in Naruto, and though his body and mind lacked experience, his heart was already a great warrior, a great hero. He had the soul of potential greatness.

Which was probably why he easily drew the attention of the Charred Council, as the Horseman War was very much like this young man.

"**This is our Horsemen?! He is but a child!**" The first yelled out.

"**Young he may be... however, his soul's being matches that of War's… and he shows great untapped potential.**" The third stated.

"**Is he truly worthy of the position of War?**" The second questioned.

"**We do not have time to search for another candidate… the other kingdoms are fast approaching this realm!**" The first commented.

"**Then he must be made into the new War, this last realm and the Balance depends on it.**" The third stated.

**Darksiders: Rebirth of the Four**

Naruto had just finished training for the day, and was heading home to change into comfortable clothing, and to then head to the ramen stand to eat. Naruto had managed to convince Kakashi to try and teach him how to do the Chidori technique like Sasuke, however, the lecture went over Naruto's head, and he missed the finer details of the requirements for the technique. As such, it resulted in Naruto wasting more chakra then what was needed, fuming it out like smoke from a chimney, and never even came close to forming anything noticeable for the Jutsu. If Naruto had paid attention, he would have heard as Kakashi explained that Naruto would have needed the right type of chakra elemental affinity to pull it off properly. Well, despite the frustration Naruto faced trying to perform the technique, he was still in a good mood due to the fact that his team was actually starting to notice him, and see him as more than the goof ball kid he was back in the academy. Naruto smiled, happy to have finally gotten that much from someone. Now that just left the rest of the village, and a butt load of jutsu to learn, and he would be Hokage yet.

Deciding to take a shortcut down a back alley to get home sooner, he suddenly stopped as right there in front of him was an odd sight. It looked like a ring of fire on the ground, however, in the middle of the ring was a flaming hole that continued down into an abyss. Before Naruto could think on it any further, a flaming hand suddenly shot out of the hole, and though Naruto's now honed Ninja skills allowed him to react in time to dodge back, he still wasn't fast enough, as the flaming hand managed to grab ahold of the collar of his orange jacket, and with such great force, managed to pull him into the flaming ring, Naruto barely having a moment to yell before the ring closed in on itself.

Naruto yelled as he was dragged through a tunnel of flames, the heat near blistering, to the point that Naruto was forced to shut his eyes as the hot air blew into his face. He squint his eyes open just in time as he came out of the portal, and made contact with the ground.

Naruto brought his hand to his head, shaking off the inertia he had felt, and the brought his other hand to the ground to push himself up, getting to his knees and elbows. He finally regained his senses, and then Naruto opened his eyes to a hellish sight, as it quite frankly did look like he descended into hell.

"Huh?! Where am I? Don't tell me I died and ended up here!" Naruto yelled out.

"**Silence mortal!**" A voice boomed behind him. Naruto then turned to see three giant rock formations shaped like faces with gaping maws and angry eyes filled with fire and flames. "**You are before the Charred Council, and will speak when spoken to!**" The first head spoke.

"**He is scrawny and short… are you sure he is the one to take up the mantle of War?**" The second questioned.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto inquired.

Flames suddenly erupted from the first idol which was followed by an exploding voice so great, it caused Naruto to lose his footing. "**BE SILENT CHILD! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR TOO LONG AND OUR PATIENCE IS THIN!**"

Naruto managed to regain his footing, but then registered what the statue had said. "Searching? What for?"

"**Right now, your world is on the brink of destruction…**" The third solemnly stated.

"What? What the hell are you talking about!?" Naruto yelled out, now feeling concerned.

"**As we speak… armies of angels and demons are battling, their war slowly drifting to this world! It will be their next battleground!**" The first answered.

What these statues were talking about was unbelievable by anyone's standards, especially for someone who lives in the realm of Shinobi where someone could claim to be a phantom, a monster, or even a god, but have it turn out to be a sort of unheard of Jutsu, and propaganda to drive fear into the hearts of anyone who see and hear. Naruto, despite how gullible he is, would unfortunately fall in the first category. "Angels and… look, I don't know who you guys are, or even care what you want with me… just send me back home now so I can go and eat some Ramen…" stated off hand.

"**If you don't bother to hear us out, the threat will still come, and your world will fall to ruin, and everyone you care for will either suffer or perish…**" The third stated.

Naruto paused at that. "What do you mean?"

"**We are the Charred council, and we have been charged with ensuring that balance remains…**" The third commented.

"**However… the Balance has been destroyed due to a plot! In order to restore the balance, we would send our enforcers to punish those that would break this treaty… however, they were destroyed and lost!**" The first yelled out.

"**So… You now know what we intend to ask?**" The second inquired.

"Umm… no… not really…" Naruto answered dumbly.

"**Not too bright, is he?**" The second asked.

"**A fool like him would inefficient!**" The first bellowed out.

"**He has time before they arrive, and with time comes wisdom and understanding. Besides, it is a simple matter to instill knowledge when needed.**" The third commented.

Naruto didn't like that they were saying such things in front of him without the slightest bit of respect. "HEY! DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Naruto yelled out to catch their attention, his hands balled into fists.

There was a moment of silence, before the third began to speak again. "**To put it plainly, you are to act as a replacement for our fallen enforcers.**"

The moment Naruto heard that, he already knew of his answer, as he had more important things to take care of then to act as someone's enforcer. It's hard enough trying to get the recognition of the village. "What? I can't do that… I've got my own life and dream to accomplish!" he yelled out.

"**And you can accomplish this dream without people or civilization I imagine?**" the Second asked.

"Well… I uh…" Naruto stuttered, unsure how to answer that.

"**ENOUGH! You must choose now! Become a horsemen, or perish with your world and people!**" the first yelled out.

Naruto then tried to think of a way that would offer him a way out of this responsibility. A thought then occurred to him. "If Angels and Demons are fighting… wouldn't that mean that by the time they get to my world, they'll have less troops then when they started, right? I'm sure that a Shinobi could probably fight them off at that point, right?"

"**Do you really believe they are not aware of this?**" the second asked.

Naruto then thought about that. "Wait, what will they do?"

"**The same thing we are doing now… except, they will not grant the option of choice…**" the Third answered.

"Wait a second… you mean they'll be forcing people to go to war?! They can't do that!" Naruto yelled out, now feeling desperate.

"**They can and they will, Mortal! If you do not become a Horseman, then you have no chance of protecting your race!**" The first stated.

Naruto began to think very deeply on this, deeper than he ever did in his life, especially since the fate of his world now depended on this decision. "If I do this… I won't be able to become Hokage… I'll be giving up on my lifelong dream. However… if I don't…" Naruto then began to think about all those who have started to notice him, to see him for the real him. His precious people. "then all those who matter to me will end up paying the price.." Naruto then looked to the council, his eyes harden with resolve. "Are these guys really stronger than a Shinobi? Is me accepting this position you offer the only way to ensure the safety of my world?"

"**The strongest of your people would be enough to face the lowest of demons… but any stronger, and they will perish within seconds… unless a demon would make it sport…**" the third advised.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. The strongest of them wouldn't even be enough? Naruto now knew that he had to do this, or else all that he had worked and protected for would fade. "Then…" he hesitated, but then steeled his resolve. "fine… I'll accept."

"**Then come forth our new horsemen…**" the first bellowed out, chains suddenly appearing and shooting out at Naruto, wrapping around his arms and legs, lifting him up in the air. "**Come forth our new 'War!'**"

"Hey, What the…?" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"**This is not a painless process… in order to become War, your body will need to be… readjusted…**" the third stated.

"Wait, What?!" Naruto yelled out, slightly nervous now.

Suddenly, the chains stopped lifting Naruto into the air. "**Hold it!**" the first yelled out, and Naruto was then brought closer to the statue. "**I sense a demonic presence within the child!**"

"**A demon within a human? What sorcery is this?**" The second questioned.

"**It seems they have used their primitive magic to make this boy a container to better control the demon…**" The third commented.

The area suddenly began to rumble. "**We cannot have our new War be swayed by a demon's presence… it must be removed!**" The first demanded.

Then, from below, a fiery hand emerged and position and leveled in front of Naruto's stomach. Rearing back, it then stabbed into Naruto's gut, Naruto screaming as it burns into him. Then, it began to withdraw, pulling on something. As it did, a red glowing orb came out with tendrils still being pulled from Naruto, and when it was fully pulled out, the hand tossed the orb in front of the council. The orb then lay there, and soon, cracks appeared until it finally burst apart, and from the orb, the Kyuubi appeared in a shrunken form. Instead of its towering mass, it was now at least the size of Naruto.

"What the? But how?" Naruto was in shock. He never thought he would see the day that he would see the Kyuubi outside of his mindscape. That he would see the day that the burden placed upon him at birth would ever be lifted. Sadly, he was exchanging one burden for another.

At that moment, more chains then appeared again, and hastily wrapped around the demon fox to restrain him.

"**W-What the hell! What's going on? Where the hell am I?!**" The fox yelled out in surprise. The fox then struggled in its restraints, and after a bit, took notice of Naruto. "**The brat? What are you…?**" The fox then took notice of the flaming stone statues of the council. "**What… are you…? Wait!**" The Kyuubi then closed its eyes, images flying through its head of when it was one being, when it was the Juubi, a great being with horns and fire, and the image it saw was being hurled into a flaming portal, losing its power, its strength… and then… "**The Charred Council…**" At this, the Kyuubi curled its lips.

"**You know of us demon?**" the Second questioned.

"**Not me personally, no… my original form did though… before it was sent into a portal that sent it across time and space, losing its power so that it wasn't even a shadow of its original self… What reason am I here for? Last I remembered, I was stuck inside the brat!**" Kyuubi questioned.

"**You are not of our interest…**" The first stated with little care. "**You are but an annoyance… now that the child is no longer under the sway of the demon, let us begin…**"

The chains that were wrapped around Naruto began to lift upwards, and moved Naruto toward the pool of lava that surrounded the area.

Naruto then began to panic as he started to be slowly lowered into the molten liquid. "Wait a sec! Hold on! I can't survive in Lava, I'll burn up! Can't we talk this over?! Isn't there another way?!"

"**Do you ever shut up?**" The second questioned, just before Naruto was instantly dunked into the liquid magma, yelling in agony before being muffled.

Kyuubi unintentionally stared in horror at Naruto's suffering. Having its life dependent on the brat's had made the Kyuubi a bit concerned for Naruto's survival, and seeing him dunked in lava made it fear for its own existence.

"**Wait! Stop! Don't destroy him!**" Kyuubi yelled out in a panic.

"**BE SILENT DEMON! This holds no concern for you!**" The first one yelled.

"**You have nothing to fear… the bond in which you and the human had shared has been severed. Now let us concentrate.**" The third stated.

"**Oh… why didn't you say so…?**" Kyuubi stated nonchalantly.

There then came a few wild splashes in the lava as something was desperately trying to reach the surface, followed by the screeching sound of a body's inside's steaming and boiling. Then suddenly, a blackened skeleton with chains on the wrists shot out of the magma, flames licking at the final remnants of flesh, the skeleton shaking in agony before slowly sinking back down.

Then, the chains began to pull up, becoming taught as it lifted the cargo from the lava. What the chains pulled out was a large molten rock, which hardened into a baseless form as it left the liquid fire and crashed into the ground with a heavy thud.

"**Awaken our new HORSEMEN! ARISE WAR!**" The first commanded.

The rock then began to become riddled with cracks, and soon began to break apart. Then, with great force, the shards of rock blew off with such concussive force, that Kyuubi had to cover its eyes.

When Kyuubi opened its eyes to see what came out, they widened. Standing in the center of the debris was Naruto, but changed somewhat. On his legs, he had on a pair of armored footing and leggings, and a red sash wrapped around his waist. His chest was now bare, with a symbol of an upward facing crescent with a line running through it. On his right hand was a metallic fingerless bracer which covered all the way to his elbow and on his left hand was a much larger gauntlet with claws, the glove twice the size of Naruto's normal hand. On his shoulders, he had on two pauldrons, one that had a spike on it, the other that had an angry face on it. Connected to these pauldrons was a tattered red hooded cloak, which flowed down Naruto's back. Naruto's face was pretty much the same except now the whisker marks that once marred his face were now gone, replaced by a symbol that was on his forehead, an upside down version of the symbol on his chest. His hair had lengthened spiking out even more with two long strands going down to the base of his neck. Finally, the final detail and change was that his pupils were still blue, but he now had a white aura glow that came from his eyes. Other than these changes, he was still the same Naruto. Save for the occasional difference's Naruto was the same however he was slightly more built than before possibly to support the armor on his body. Naruto stared down at his hands, shocked to see his new form.

"Woah…" Naruto stated, a bit speechless. He flexed his fingers and arms as he did he felt a force inside of him boiling inside. He examined his large gauntleted hand on the back of the hand the gauntlet had a moaning face on it. He looked at his body noting the symbols.

"**Now comes the matter of what to do with this demon…**" The third commented, the attention now turning toward Kyuubi.

"**BAH! We do not have time to bother with this! Just eradicate its soul!**" The first suggested.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that. "**Wait! Don't do that! Please!**" They Kyuubi struggled in its restraints, and even attempted to blast off destructive balls of condensed chakra toward the council, but nothing was working as the attack would dissipate before it even hit, and its struggles were fruitless as the chains held tight. A hand of flames appeared, and slowly moved toward the struggling Kyuubi, when suddenly…

"Wait!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto has always resented being saddled with the Kyuubi since the day he was born, as having it has always been more trouble than it was worth, and he was greatly overjoyed with having the over powerful fur ball removed once and for all. And yet, he didn't feel right about resigning the Kyuubi's soul to eternal oblivion. "Isn't there something else you guys can do aside from destroying it? I mean, if you guys are powerful enough to bind it against its will, don't you think you could instead hire it as something to work under you?" Amazingly, Naruto had thought that up on the fly, and was articulating it to the best of his ability, knowing full well that the Kyuubi's fate rested in the decision of the council.

"**Hmm… the mortal makes a good point…**" The third commented. "**Very well… the demon shall now follow the ruling of the council… or else suffer fading into nothing…**"

"**I guess it's better than ceasing to exist…**" Kyuubi stated.

The Flaming hand then reached out and grabbed the Kyuubi, ripping it from the chains suspending it in midair.

"**Horsemen! Since you made the suggestion… you shall be charged with working alongside the demon from this point forward!**" The first commanded.

"Wait! What?/**Wait! What?**" Both Naruto and the Kyuubi spoke as one in shock.

"**The Demon holds great knowledge and wisdom beyond your short existence… so now you may call upon it for advisement should you need it. Also, he will make sure you remain obedient to the will of the council…**" The third stated.

In that instant, the flaming hand then began to compress the Kyuubi into the red orb again. The hand then lowered down toward Naruto, and slammed the orb into Naruto's left gauntlet, causing Naruto to wince from a searing pain in his left arm. Instantly, the metal of the Gauntlet then changed to an orange-red color, and reshaped into a metallic claw similar to the Kyuubi's own.

"**You can't saddle me with this brat again! It's not fair!**" Kyuubi yelled.

"Great! I'm the Kyuubi's keeper again… I just had to open my big mouth!" Naruto complained.

"**Silence!**" the First yelled, causing Naruto to jump back in surprise. "**You made the suggestion Horsemen, so you take responsibility!**" The first yelled to Naruto. He then turned his attention to Kyuubi. "**And would you prefer we have your soul dissipated instead Demon?**"

"Fine!/**Fine!**" Both Naruto and Kyuubi exclaimed.

"**Before you go, you will need a weapon… however, you are not yet strong enough to wield Chaoseater, the sword of your predecessor War. We will give you this instead…**"The third said. From the ground, cracks appeared, and from it, lava boiled upward, and a sword began to appear, the hilt coming up first. Naruto reached for it and grabbed the hilt, and he pulled it out to reveal a large sword about as wide as his torso and as long as his arm. "**This sword is Bloodchaos… it is… a unique sword that will grow in strength and size with its wielder till it is the same as Chaoseater… However, its power will be nowhere near Chaoseaters… Think of it as… a practice sword…**" the third said.

"**Also you must learn of your duties Horseman! Your task for now is simple! You must go and find other mortals to become the other three horsemen!**" The first shouted.

"What? Why do I have to do this?" Naruto snarled. "Don't you have the power to find the others, and make them like you did me!?" Naruto yelled, holding up the sword and pointing it at them.

"**SILENCE! Do not question the Council! If you wish to save your world, you will need the other three! Alone, your power is not enough to face the oncoming onslaught, but with the other three horsemen, will be able to rout those who challenge you!**"the first bellowed.

"**We will give you their weapons… you may use them in combat if needed… when you find the other replacements for the Horsemen, you must hand them their weapons and give them four trials… What those trials are, we will leave to you to decide, and when the time comes, we will grant you knowledge of the other three to best test them… does that sound hard?**"the second asked. Naruto bared his teeth but kept his lips silent.

"**We will impart you knowledge of the horsemen as they were when they lived, and you must find those that would best match their very souls…**" The third said. The fires glowed and became blue, and then smoke came forward and began to swirl around Naruto and it flew to his head, Naruto inhaling the smoke instinctively. As he did, images flashed through his head; a thin man with a skull mask holding a scythe in his hand. The man took the scythe and he split it into two separate scythes, holding them in a reverse grip. He slashed and attacked quickly. He then combined the two to make a larger scythe to attack with, and sometimes a figure appeared behind him, and it would attack, sending enemies flying. He saw a woman with long purple hair. She wore a gauntlet in one hand and wielded a whip in the other. She was surrounded by several creatures. She flourished her whip, and then began to attack. Her whip was quick and deadly as it quickly knocked groups of enemies away. She moved it with a clear angry force, each strike making the ground explode, sending rocks into the air to rain down. Any enemy that evaded the whip and attempted to get in close, she attacked. She punched, kicked, kneed, grabbed and slammed any that avoided the whip. She then saw a large enemy, and moving her whip side to side, she sent the whip at the enemy. It didn't do much and the enemy eventually grabbed it.

She smirked, pulled slightly, the whip extended, and then she gripped tightly and flew toward the enemy. She held up her gauntlet, and suddenly a large hand appeared and grabbed the enemies head. The enemy grabbed the hand, trying to pull it off but the woman landed on his shoulder, her hand still held up. She then jumped and moved her hand up, the enemy rising up with her. Then, she brought it down, and the enemy fell and crashed into the ground. She hovered a few seconds, and spinning, she punched the ground where the enemy was. The large fist then slammed down into the enemy, and she landed and then retracted her whip and smirked. She walked away, putting the whip on her waist.

A man walked forward. He had a long scarf that was tattered at the end. He had a metal mask with glowing eyes; he looked utterly normal, save the fact that his lower arms and hands were covered in metal. On his waist were two strange items that Naruto had never seen, and the man was surrounded. He grabbed the items from his waist, and holding them level to his enemies, fire spat from the ends of the items. The enemies then had large chunks blown out of them, some missing legs arm with a single burst of flame, others literately decapitated in a bloody mess. He then jerked his hands and something popped out the side of the item, strange pods that fell out, and he then took out another strange pod and put the things back in the item. However, the enemies took advantage of this timeframe, and were rapidly on him. He spun the items in his hands, and then put them to his waist and got into a fighting stance. He waited, and then he began to attack quickly, punching and kicking the enemies with such rapid precision, it was almost impossible to see. Naruto saw him grab the items and occasionally making them burst out flames in combo as he fought. He then began to spin, getting his hands on the ground, his legs then outstretched, kicking the enemies away. He then flipped forward, landing on his feet, and he then jumped up and grabbed both the items and put them together, and the items began to change and merged together to form another strange weapon. It looked like a rod, but the inside was hollow. He held it up, and energy gathered around the front end, and then a large energy blast shot out and crashed into the ground, and the enemies were sent flying, burned and/or missing body parts. He landed on the ground and spun the items in his hand, and then placed them on his waist, and he walked away, his scarf flowing behind him in the wind.

"**I see you are confused… what is it?**" The second asked.

"What was that last weapon? I've never seen it before." Naruto said.

"**Humans called them guns… they are weapons of great power, and they have the potential to fell even the mightiest of beasts with one shot… you will be imparted the knowledge of them… that will come later… Time is short… however, we will grant you one day of solace… do what you must in that time, for you will not get another chance to do it…**" The last spoke.

"**Now Go Horsemen! Prepare for the oncoming horde that shall descend upon your world!**" the first commanded. The flaming hand then reached down to Naruto's chest, and pushed him into a flaming portal that materialized behind him.

**-Konoha, an Alley-**

Naruto stumbled back, the portal closing after. He looked around. He was in a dark alley from what he saw, and the buildings were repaired. He was surprised… how long was he gone? He looked at Bloodchaos, and he placed the blade on his back, where it magically lodged into place. He then walked forward, and not wanting people to recognize him, he grabbed the hood with his smaller hand and pulled it up over his head. It effectively casted his face into a shadow, the only noticeable indication was the glowing eyes and the symbol on his forehead. He walked forward, his armor clinking with every step, and he came into a street and looked around. From where he stood, he could see a majority of the buildings were fixed, but there were quite a few buildings still hollow, as builders made the foundations, but had not the time for the building. Naruto looked to see people walking down the street, and saw quite a few looking at him suspiciously. He ignored them, and began to walk, heading to his apartment. He silently continued, listening to people mingle. As he walked, he stopped at a dango shop to hear some jounin talking. Moving, he leaned against a pole and listened.

"Did you hear? Lord Jiraiya brought back Lady Tsunade, and she became hokage!" A man said.

"Yeah, but he was really hurt, and Shizune-sama is still unconscious." Another said.

"Well, even he has his limits. I still don't understand though what he meant. He said if only that brat was still around, he would've had a better chance of bringing her back without complications." The man said. Naruto felt a pang of guilt creep up in him. No doubt the old perv was talking about him, but the question in his head then rang again. How long had he been gone?

"However, she's not doing a good job of being Hokage, is she?" The first man said.

"Well, it's better than having no Hokage. Shizune-sama was always dutiful… if there would be a way to cure her, than maybe things would be better." The second said.

"Cure her? What's the problem?" The first asked.

"Shizune-sama was hit with an unknown poison… it is taking all our medics to keep her stabilized." The second said.

"Hmm… that is a problem." The first said. Naruto closed his eyes, and he then opened them, and walked away, heading for the hospital. As he walked, his mind tingled, and he heard a voice.

"**Where are you going?**" Came the Kyuubi's hateful voice.

"I'm going to heal that woman," Naruto said.

"**Do you even know what you are doing?**" The Kyuubi asked.

"I'd rather go and try something than to sit back and do nothing." Naruto replied. With that, he began to run, his bulky armored form not as fast as before, but fast enough that he was able to reach the hospital within minutes. He looked up and slowed his pace, and he then walked forward, pushing the doors open and entering. He then looked around, and he could see several people there looking to get healed by a nurse or doctor, many of whom were not present. As he walked forward, a few turned to look at him, but he ignored them and went to the doctor's table, and using his small hand, he grabbed the patients book and flipped through it, looking for the name Shizune, which he found in room 208. He knew that room. It was for intensive care, and was usually guarded. He would have to take care of the guards. He closed the book, and walked into the hall, heading for the room.

**-200 hall-**

Naruto stepped forward. He could see the guards at several doors. He walked forward, and two of the guards watched him go by, and then they stepped from their post and followed him. Naruto kept walking, ignoring them, and then he stopped as the guards from in front stepped up to him. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" The one in front said.

"I wish to see Shizune… I believe I can help her." Naruto said.

"What method would this be?" One guard behind asked. Naruto could hear the shifting of their feet.

"Does it matter? I might be able to save her, isn't that enough to go in?" Naruto asked.

"No it isn't… you should leave now before things get ugly." One in front said. Naruto heard a sword unsheathed and that the others were grabbing a kunai. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't move, I will make you…" Naruto said, opening his eyes which glowed brightly. They then attacked. Naruto turned so that his pauldrons blocked the incoming attacks; he then sent his arms out, his big fist slamming into the ones that had been behind him. They grunted and blood spurted from their lips as his gauntlet sunk into their skin. They both crumpled and fell. Naruto's other hand hit one, and then he raised and punched the other, making him spin onto the ground. Naruto looked. The two that had been hit by his big gauntlet were bleeding and moaning. The one by his smaller one looked unconscious, but fine. "This gauntlet… isn't for show… I should be careful with it." Naruto said. He then saw several other Shinobi ready to fight him. Instinct took over as he suddenly slid forward and punched a Shinobi with his small hand and blocked attacks with the large gauntlet. He continued to punch and even kicked, tripped, punted, and even stomped his opponents. By the time Naruto dealt with the last one, there was a pile of unconscious or wounded Shinobi around him. He looked at his hands, which were bloody, but he knew they weren't dead; they were grievously wounded, but would survive. He wondered if he was doing more than good now.

He walked forward, making sure not to step on their fallen bodies, and he reached the door. He placed a hand to open the door, but found it locked. Angered, he kicked the door in, and it flew off the hinges and clattered into the room. He saw a large open space, and in the center was a woman lying on the ground where intricate patterns surrounded her, a Jutsu, and around it were three circles where three men sat, glowing green energy flowing from them into the woman. They turned to see Naruto, their Jutsu evaporating. They jumped in front of Shizune in a ready fighting stance. "An assassin!" They shouted. Naruto walked forward, and they charged at him. He lazily knocked them away, sending them falling to the ground. He approached the woman and looked at her. She had short black hair and was dressed only in a sheet. He saw the sweat pouring from her face, and heard her lungs wheeze as they tried to draw air.

"**Do you even know how to heal someone with advance poisoning?**" The Kyuubi asked. Naruto was silent his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"No…" He said angrily.

"**Useless… well I've been poking through my memories and I remembered a healing spell… however, since you don't have the magic energy yet, I'll use your life force.**" The Kyuubi said. Naruto was about to ask, when his gauntlet glowed, and his hand jerked up. Naruto grunted as his hand got hot, and then from it, a figure appeared. It was the Kyuubi, however, he only had an upper torso, and his form had changed. He was now thinner than before, and he had hands. The ears had shrunk slightly, and his face was more humanoid, but still distinctly a fox's. The Kyuubi turned to the woman and examined her, and he then floated forward. "**You're risking your life for a woman you don't know? Tch I'll never understand you.**" the Kyuubi said.

"I'm grateful for that." Naruto said.

"**Shut up… I need to concentrate!**" the Kyuubi said, and he held up both hands, which glowed with blue light. As it did, Naruto grunted as he felt his strength drain from him slightly. He clutched his chest where his heart was thumping rapidly. Naruto then felt it stop, and he looked to see the Kyuubi push the blue ball into the woman. She glowed with a blue light, and her eyes opened, blue light streaming out of her. She rose from the ground slightly, and then lowered and panted. She looked around, and grabbing the sheet, she sat up just as the Kyuubi retreated into the gauntlet. She looked at Naruto, who stood up, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you!?" She called out. Naruto stopped, and his gaze fell to the doctors who had come to, and were staring at Shizune, their jaws dropped. He then turned his head slightly, his glowing eyes meeting hers.

"A friend." He said, and he walked out of the room. Going to another room, he went to a window, and jumped out, leaving the woman to the three doctors who ran to her, utterly flabbergasted.

**-Outside the hospital-**

Naruto landed on the ground, rocks spiking up as he did, but he felt no pain in his legs. He stood up, and looked at the sun which was starting to set. "**Heh… by the time they recover, you'll be long gone!**" The Kyuubi snickered. Naruto was silent as he looked at his gauntlet, stained with blood. He lowered his hands, and walked forward as he headed for the only place of comfort for him. He walked forward, so deep in his thoughts, that he never saw the girl with pink hair walk past him, stop, and then turn around.

Sakura looked at the red hooded figure, her gaze fixed as she wondered, for her mind had caught the tiny detail of blond on the figure's chest. Hesitant, she walked forward, following the figure to ascertain his identity.

**-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto looked to see the shop was empty, and with the setting sun, should be. He stood there, not sure if he should go in or just run. He then walked forward, his head lowered so his hood hid his face even more. He saw the empty chair, and sat down. He then heard footsteps. "Hello! What can I get you sir?" Said the cheerful voice of Ayame.

"Miso Ramen." Naruto said.

"Ok! Dad?" Ayame called. Naruto raised his head. Ayame was with her father, working on the ramen. Ayame then tilted her head slightly. "You know… there's a guy we know who also eats miso ramen, usually with extra pork." Ayame said.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"He uh… went missing," Ayame said.

"It's a shame really… he was such a bright young man," Ichiraku said. "Good future ahead of him."

"I see…" Naruto said. He always remembered the kindness of others, but these two, Ichiraku and Ayame… they were the first to show him that. He grabbed his hood and pulled it off revealing his face. The two turned to give him the ramen, and then they froze, Ichiraku dropping the ramen bowl, smashing onto the floor.

"Naruto? Good- where have you been?" Ichiraku asked.

"Everybody was worried!" Ayame stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… your friends have been worried sick! They've been disobeying orders, and a few have been put on probation as a result." Ichiraku said.

"I see… I'm sorry." Naruto said. Suddenly, the sound of the flaps pulled back was heard, and Naruto turned his head to see Sakura.

"Naruto! Wh-where have you been?" Sakura asked, tears in her eyes.

"In a place I didn't wish to be, and a situation that I'm now a part of…" Naruto said.

"Why didn't… you… you idiot!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto remained silent.

Sakura stared angrily at Naruto. "Do you have any idea what we all went through? What we all thought? I thought you were captured by some enemy, imprisoned, being tortured... a week went by with a search party, and after that, everyone started to think you were dead... after 2 weeks, your friends started to accept you were dead as well, and I started to mourn for you… I was still mourning for you, thinking about how I would never get the chance to thank you for saving me from Gaara... or even get the chance to make up for my bad behavior toward you... and here I find you sitting down eating Ramen... Damn it all Naruto!"

"Trust me when I say Sakura that this is not what I wanted... I... was taken..." Naruto stated solemnly.

More tears brimmed at the edges of Sakura's eyes. "By who? Kami Naruto, please just give me a straight answer!"

Naruto remained silent for a bit, but then gave his answer. "...you wouldn't believe me even if I told you... and even if I did what good will it do? As much as I hate my new task, only I can stop what's coming..."

Sakura's eye widened in shock at what Naruto was insinuating, and then they leveled into glare in anger. "You're leaving again? Aren't you?"

"...Yeah... and I'm not coming back... EVER! I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'll see you again... good-bye."

He then stood up and walked out. As he exited the Ramen bar, he came to a sight. Surrounding him were villagers and Shinobi, most of who were looking at him with disgust or mistrust. He heard their mutterings, his ears sharpened so he could hear their words. He heard demon, freak, traitor... He narrowed his eyes, and he turned to Sakura, Ayame, and Ichiraku.

"I have to go." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Ayame shouted, tears brimming her eyes. "What about your dream!? What about becoming Hokage?!" She asked.

"…My dream is no longer possible… so I… have to give up my dream…" Naruto said, nearly choking on his own sorrow, and he turned to walk away, and heard it clearly as it was shouted by a random person within the crowd.

"Good riddance!" Naruto stopped, and looked at the crowd.

"**These humans are so fickle and pathetic... first they resent you for having me sealed inside you against your will, yet you want their respect and you sacrificed everything for them... and now, after you gave up your goal and dream to protect them, they still show you resentment... These insects know not of pain and sacrifice…**" the Kyuubi said from the gauntlet. Naruto looked at them all, leveling a blank stare at everyone.

"I just wish I could leave this place with a better conscience and with more than just your hatred... but that appears to not be possible at the moment... good bye…" He said. Ayame, Sakura, and the old man watched him go, Sakura staring at him in both anger and sorrow. And with that, Naruto walked from Konoha, his home, his future, his dream… now gone. The future was now no longer his to determine or decide, and so, bore the burden of maintaining the stability of everyone else's future upon his shoulders, even if he would never be praised for it. For he was now Naruto Uzumaki, the Horseman of War.


	2. Chapter 1

Rebirth of the 4  
A Naruto Darksiders Crossover  
Written by Silent Soul Ken  
Rating M for Mature  
Reason: Violence, Gore, Blood, Language, Nudity  
Summary: The legendary Four Horsemen are dead and the angels and demons fight from realm to realm destroying them. The Charred council has no choice but to bring back the four but they only have enough power for one… War…  
**A/N: So people do not confuse… it is not War in Naruto's body, it is Naruto in War's body. So Naruto is War only in name, and in body, he is not War in mind or personality, he is Naruto in mind and personality, so if you read this and still say "That's not what war would do," I will delete that message.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Red Dawn Approaches

Naruto walked out the gates of Konoha, and entered into the forest beyond. He had a hunch that another candidate for a horseman might be within the forest outside of Konoha. As he walked, Kyuubi popped out of the gauntlet, a fox like sneer on his face. "**So? How does it feel to lose everything?**" The Kyuubi asked. Naruto stopped and turned to the fox, his large gauntleted hand clenching, the metal scraping. "**Don't look at me like that… I'm your buddy here… or at least; I will be for the next century or so.**" The Kyuubi said.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, confused by Kyuubi's statement.

"**Well, I'm sure it didn't really click with you, but you are now immortal… well, semi-immortal… aging isn't a problem for you, neither for the other horsemen. So, if you think that you can have a rotting body get you out of this, that's unfortunately not possible. However, you will age… until you reach a peak form, and then your body just locks up and your then semi-immortal.**" The Kyuubi said. "**Isn't this just a barrel of laughs?**" Kyuubi said, grinning darkly. Naruto growled and walked forward. He was stuck to this job for all of time now? Things were not looking up for Naruto. The Kyuubi then retreated back into the gauntlet, chuckling. Naruto continued his trek into the woods, and as he walked, he heard rustling, but ignoring it, he continued forward. He could see a wall of trees ahead, and walked forward to see a wooden wall.

"Dammit." He had walked straight into a thieves den. He heard rustling again, and he turned to see men walk out. They all had various weapons, swords, clubs, and one had a spiked mace.

"Well, well, well… we got ourselves an odd catch today, haven't we boys?" One bandit said. He had a big burly body and several tattoos on his face and body. "You lost freak? Personally I hope you are… more fun for us that way." Naruto narrowed his eyes, which shone brighter as a result.

"You don't want to fight me…" Naruto said.

"You're right… we don't… we want to kill you! Get him boys!" The bandit said. The others then whooped and charged forward toward Naruto.

Naruto reached with his right hand, grabbing the sword, and he found that it was slightly hard to lift. He pulled it out, and managed to slam the edge onto the ground.

"I guess you'll do for practice then." Naruto said. He then reached with his left, grabbing the sword by the handle, he then lifted the blade with greater ease, and he managed to slice at a bandit. The bandit was surprised, finding his body fly into the air, and then it landed on the ground, he then looked up to see his bloody legs lying before him. He soon died afterward from shock and blood loss, and the bandits stopped their initial charge. Naruto was holding Bloodchaos, the blade dripping with blood. Naruto turned his gaze to the big bandit.

"Grr… archers!" The big one ordered.

Naruto's instincts made him turn around, and holding up his big gauntlet, he blocked the oncoming arrows, but one arrow managed to strike him in the chest. He grunted, and he heard yelling from behind. Stabbing his sword into the ground and turning around, Naruto punched a bandit with his big left gauntlet. The man practically exploded upon impact, as his torso flew back and onto the ground, rolling, blood painting across the grass.

"Whoa… this thing… is powerful… I think I'll stick with my other hand and sword from now on… less messy. Tch!" Naruto turned in time to catch a mace with the large gauntlet, and he pushed the man back, only for another club to hit his head. Naruto grunted, however, instead of becoming dizzy, his senses became even sharper. His right hand shot out to the side, knocking a blade away, he then grabbed the sword with his left and turned, slicing down on the man diagonally. He didn't even stop to see as he turned, the sword raised to meet another, only for the opponent's sword to be sliced through like glass. The man's jaw had fallen open, which Naruto answered with a punch to the face, and the man stumbled back as the hard right fist slammed into his face, instantly knocking him out. Naruto swung his sword, the left slicing off a man's raised arms, and he then kicked out his legs, making the man trip, and he finished the man with stabbing the sword downward, impaling the bandit. Naruto looked to see only 4 more bandits, not including the big one, and the archers in the hideout who hadn't shot a single arrow after Naruto's second kill.

"Tch… you're all useless!" The big bandit yelled out. He then bit his thumb, and slammed his hand into the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as smoke exploded outward.

"A summoning technique." Naruto stated.

"Heh… got that right freak… and this one ain't a push over!" The bandit said. The smoke cleared, and a large boar stood forth. It had a broken right tusk and a large shining left. "Meet Bloodtusk! He'll gore through your armor like it was a pincushion!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, and then he grabbed his sword and held it up and grabbed it with both hands. He then watched the boar as it snorted, scuffing the ground, preparing to charge. "Gore him Bloodtusk!" The boar snorted, and roaring with a squeal, it charged. Naruto looked at it, his gaze unfaltering, unafraid. The boar continued to run, and then it vanished in puff of smoke. "W-What the hell!?" The bandit looked utterly flabbergasted. "Why did… did he run away!?"

"You're dead!" Naruto snarled, and he suddenly slid forward with an unknowable force and thrust his blade forward, impaling the bandit on his sword. The bandit stood there, and then the first gout of blood came from his mouth. His body became limp, but he grabbed ahold of the blade edge, pushing himself up, but causing his hands to get cut.

"W-What…. The hell are you!?" The man choked out.

"I'm a Horseman… called War by all, but by few, Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto said, and he pulled the blade out. From the wound, blood spilled out like a waterfall until the man fell to the ground, his body becoming red. The other bandits looked worried, two ran toward the hideout, one ran into the forest, and the last dropped his weapon, shivering with fear, tears and snot spilling from his face.

"**So? What are you gonna do with the rest?**" Kyuubi said, coming out of the gauntlet. The man fell back, foam in his mouth, while the rest just stared at this new being.

"What else can I do?" Naruto said.

"**Kill them…**" Kyuubi said simply.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"**You let them live, next thing you know, a merchant is robbed, or a woman is kidnapped and raped. One thing you need to learn kid is that there are consequences for one's actions.**" The Kyuubi said. Naruto stood there, and then he looked at the hideout while the Kyuubi slipped back into the gauntlet. He walked forward, and switching his sword hand, he slashed at the two that remained, and they fell to the floor dead. Naruto held up his left hand and punched at the wall, which blew inward, large pieces of wood sticking into the ground or rolling. He could see several more bandits inside, some sharpening weapons, some chuckling over gold, and a few standing out of a building. Naruto looked at them all, and he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Today is an unfortunate day for you all… this is not a day where you will win, nor will it be a day that you don't come out without loss." Naruto said. Unknown to him, from the bodies behind him, a blue smoke rose from the corpses. The smoke formed into a screaming skull that began to float toward Naruto. "You will feel the same merciless and pitiless brutality that your victims have felt…" Naruto put his fists together, and pushing them, he cracked his fingers. The smoky skull began to hover over him. "You will die… die the same way the men and women you have killed have… however, you will not have dignity or pity for your bodies. They will rot where they fall… and they will become dust…" Naruto grabbed Bloodchaos and charged forward, roaring as the souls of the fallen followed him and began to converge on his gauntlet.

**-Konoha, Hokage's office-**

Tsunade was in her office, a bottle of sake in one hand, and a cup full in the other, while piles of paper yet to be seen by her loomed in the office. Across from her desk was Jiraiya. He had bandages on one arm, and some around his neck, but was otherwise fine, save the disgruntled glare he gave her.

"You know... I still can't believe you managed to convince me to become Hokage of this... place..." Tsunade cut herself off, not wanting to say something inappropriate for her position. "If it wasn't for Shizune, I wouldn't have agreed you know... I still think it was a mistake..."

"Mistake or not, the village is counting on you, and so am I... I already told you... you betray the village..." Jiraiya said his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tsunade interrupted, taking a swig of sake and then after pouring herself some more, raised her cup into the air. "To hopefully having a short Hokage position that doesn't involve death!" She said, and she then drank the rest of the sake in the cup down.

"You're impossible," Jiraiya said. Suddenly, there was banging on the door. Jiraiya turned and opened the door, and a Jonin came in, looking breathless.

"L-Lady… huff... huff… Hokage! ugh… Urgent news from the hospital!" He panted. Tsunade's eyes widened, and she slammed the cup on to the table.

"What happened?! Was Shizune involved!?" She shouted. The Jonin inhaled deeply and then he stood up.

"Y-Yes... today, an unknown... person came in with red robes and armor… he defeated every Jonin guard in the hospital, and then he went into Shizune's room. After pushing aside the doctors, he uh... um..." the Jonin then looked nervous. Jiraiya smacked the man's shoulders.

"Spit it out already!" Jiraiya ordered.

"He... healed her..." this caused both Tsunade and Jiraiya to narrow their eyes in suspicion. "And then he vanished… however, later on, the same person was seen leaving Konoha… eyewitnesses said his name was... Naruto... Uzumaki..." The Jonin said. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, while Tsunade looked confused.

"Naruto Uzumaki…? Is that someone I should know?" Tsunade demanded.

"Oh um…" the Jonin began, but Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Naruto's a Genin that failed the Chuunin exams. He's pretty much had bad grades since day one… he's clumsy, stubborn, and not the brightest bulb in the shed... but he's got spunk though..." Jiraiya said smiling.

"Y-Yes," The Jonin said lamely.

"So let me get this straight… we had Naruto Uzumaki, pretty much a failure from the get go, take down a good 20-24 Jonin… broke into Shizune's medical room, and after flinging the doctor's aside like ragdolls, he healed her!?" Tsunade said, standing up. The Jonin cowered while Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes…" The Jonin said meekly. Tsunade sat down her eyes closed.

"I don't know whether I want to punch this brat in the face, or give him a kiss on the lips... I'd like to speak with him... could you send someone to retrieve him and send him in?" Tsunade said, opening her eyes.

"U-Um... Lady Tsunade… before we get to that… there's something you should know about him... Naruto that is..." The Jonin started.

"Yes, now that I think about it, I forgot to tell you. Might as well do it now." Jiraiya started. "A month ago, when I started to look for you, I was training Naruto, and I had intended to bring him with me to meet with you… however, he suddenly just vanished one day, and nobody really knew where he went. I had to leave, but his friends began to scour the village and beyond. And... well… you remember your first orders when you came here?" Jiraiya said.

"Remind me," Tsunade said, sounding bored.

"You were asked to place several Genin on probation due to disorderly conduct, disobeying orders, and leaving the village without permission... They... were friends and associates of Naruto, and had been searching for him since he had gone missing..." Jiraiya said.

"Hmmm… I see... what does this have to do with the current situation?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward.

"He... He went missing again, after the incident at the hospital, he just vanished again..." the Jonin said.

"I see... alright... you…" She pointed to the Jonin, "I want you to gather the individuals that were placed on probation and have them summoned here within 3 hours... I will be going down to the hospital to evaluate Shizune's condition and to see the extent to which the brat healed her." The Jonin bowed and ran off, and then Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"That'd be best… Naruto isn't really known for healing Jutsu's." he said.

"Jiraiya... I know you don't trust me to lead on my own at the moment, but I need you to look into your spy network for any leads for anything on Naruto Uzumaki for the past month... No one could have gained that much power without someone taking notice..." she said. Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm... all right... I'd hate to use it on my own student, but you do have a point..." Jiraiya said. He then turned to leave, when another Jonin appeared.

"My lady… we found this bandit at the gates… he said he had to warn the village of some great evil." He said.

"*Sigh* bring him in!" Tsunade said, looking frustrated. Two Jonin then appeared from the side, and they were dragging a bandit who was mumbling unintelligibly. They threw him into the room, and the moment they released him, he went into a fetal position clutching his head, shaking.

"Demon… he's a demon… no… the devil… that armored devil… he butchered them… butchering… those eyes… demon…" the bandit said. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade raised their eyebrows, and Tsunade turned to the two Jonin. "Get me the fastest Jonin we have now!"

**-Several hours later-**

Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma landed on the ground in the forest just outside the bandit hideout. They all got their weapons out, ready for an ambush. They then moved forward. "Apparently, a bandit came to the gates of Konoha, talking about an armored devil having destroyed their fort. However, these particular bandits have been high risk targets, and no one is supposed to approach them." Kakashi said.

"Only way to find out is to… good god…" Asuma said, his face going pale. They had exited the forest and came to the fort… or at least what was left of it. Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth, and Kakashi's lone eye widened in surprise.

"Whoever did this… is powerful…" Gai said. He walked forward, looking at the bodies, and he gestured for the others to come after getting rid of their shock. Kakashi and Asuma then walked forward. They went into the fort, looking around for any clues as to what happened.

"There's a slight consistency… they've been cut as if a giant cleaver took them in one blow." Asuma said. "Could be a Jutsu, but… usually that's a clean cut… here, we see blood splattered everywhere, so, it was a weapon, but…" Asuma put a hand on his chin in thought.

"Let's keep looking." Kakashi said, and as they continued, there was less destruction. There had been fallen and burning wood everywhere, as well as bodies stuck in some of the burning rubble, or simply crushed underneath. "A lot of force was used…" He noted. Eventually, they came to the entrance of a cave. Gai walked forward, and he looked around, and then he went to a burning bit of wood, and grabbing it, he walked in, illuminating the dark cave. Kakashi and Asuma waited at the mouth of the cave, watching the light as it faded into the darkness.

"I found someone!" Gai shouted. Kakashi and Asuma raised eyebrows, and they heard footsteps as Gai came out with a bruised woman.

"Oh! Someone… someone came, like… like he said…" The woman said.

"Did whoever did this get to you too?" Kakashi asked.

"N-No… I… was… a prisoner. They… All I know was that I was waiting for the next one, when all of a sudden; there was a bunch of screaming and shouting. Then, all the bandits all left, and suddenly… he appeared. He told me… he told me to find someplace safe to hide with food, and to stay there. I came to this cave, but before I did, I saw him slaughtering them… that sword. It cut them like they didn't even have protection. That was the last thing I saw before I hid in here." The woman said.

"Can you describe him?" Asuma asked.

"Um… he wasn't very tall, but he wore heavy armor… and his left arm… I think it was deformed or something… Um… he had… blonde hair! A lot of it, and his eyes… they were blue… I think. I don't really know because they were glowing." The woman said. The three Jonin were silent as the words blonde hair and blue eyes were disturbing.

"You don't think…" Asuma began.

"No it couldn't be… Naruto doesn't wear armor… besides, he couldn't have caused all this!" Kakashi said quickly.

"He has been gone for a month, and he was reported to have been in the village wearing armor." Gai said.

"Even if that was Naruto, he would never do this… he's not a killer." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…" Asuma placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Enough! Take her back to the village… I'm sure someone is looking for her." Kakashi snapped. Asuma sighed, and he removed his hand, and then went to the woman, and wrapping a cloth around her, he held her up bridal style, and went to the forest to begin escorting her. Gai, however, stayed, and he looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi… I understand your disbelief… but even you cannot deny these facts. Naruto is… different now… maybe not just in body, but in mind as well." Gai said.

"Gai... have you ever doubted yourself as a teacher?" Kakashi suddenly asked. Gai blinked, and then he closed his eyes.

"One can always have doubts… However, what eliminates those doubts is effort and results. I try my best to inspire and teach my students. Sure I've had resistance, but I can keep trying because if I don't try, who will? I don't see my teaching as a job, or a responsibility… I see it as an honorable duty that I must do. Because, once I am dead, and I will die one day, my teachings and wisdom die with me. To that end I will work to spread my youthful flames to all in this nation!" Gai opened his eyes, grinning, and holding up a fist. "That… is my Shinobi way!" Gai said, and with that, he turned and left Kakashi to think on those words.

**-Elsewhere-**

Naruto coughed and wiped his lips, gasping and panting, sweat pouring down his body and face. "**Tch… your first slaughter/kill and you're puking? You gotta learn kid, that that will not be the only time you'll be killing, and you'll be killing far worse and far more powerful than that!**" Kyuubi said.

"Shut up! I'm sorry for not being gifted in being a cold-hearted monster!" Naruto said, turning his gaze to the scowling fox. "Nor do I want a teacher in that field! I'd rather learn from the perverted hermit than you!" Naruto snarled, grabbing the arrow in his chest, and throwing it where it lodged deeply into a tree.

"**Listen up boy; the horsemen are no heroes…**" The Kyuubi said. Naruto glared at him silently. "**Nor are they villains… they are not keepers of peace or warmongers. They are justice dealt raw and with no distinction. They are not good and they are not evil, they are necessary. They don't fight for good or evil, they fight for justice. They don't take revenge for the weak or the downtrodden; they take revenge in the name of justice. All that is vile and cruel will fall to the blade, be they angel, demon, or human, all will bleed in the name of Balance. You think those will be the only humans you kill? No… no they are not. You will continue to kill for as long as there is wickedness in the heart of those you come across. You will destroy until justice has been served and balance restored... why do you think everyone hates the Horsemen?**" The Kyuubi said. He then went back into the gauntlet as Naruto attempted to compose himself. He stood there. As much as he hated to say it, the damn fox was right about the killing. He walked forward, and he saw a cave poking amidst the trees. He walked toward the cave, glad that he could probably have a place to rest. As he thought of this, though, it then occurred to him.

"I'm not that tired." He said, slowing his pace. "Or hungry really." He then put a hand to his stomach. "I just… feel slightly sore from the battle." Naruto said. This was true. His left shoulder was slightly throbbing from where the arrow had struck, but other than that, he was fine. He came to the entrance of the cave, stopped, and looking at the darkness, he then raised his foot and stomped. The cave rumbled, and nothing came out save a few bats. Naruto was still cautious. He went to a tree, and he pulled out his sword and slashed it down with one precise strike. His gaze fell to the sword, and he grunted to stop the vomit from spilling out. Successful, he swallowed the bile, and placed the sword on his back. As the tree fell from the diagonal slice, the Kyuubi's voice rang out.

"**You should have been resolved to kill... after all, you originally wanted to be a Shinobi, and they kill all the time without remorse... some for worse purposes than yours…**" Kyuubi said. Naruto gritted his teeth as the ground shook from the fallen wood. He walked to a branch, and grabbing it, he pulled it off, and then went to the cave, and placing his gauntlet on the wall with the branch in hand, he scraped against the rock, letting the sparks set the wood ablaze. He grabbed the unlit part of the branch, and blowing on the flames to further fuel them, creating a flare. When he had a small inferno, he walked into the cave, his gaze steadily forward, occasionally glancing up to the ceiling. He came to the end of the cave, a simple rock wall, and he looked at the entrance and could see the moonlight shining in as far as it could before it simply became darkness. Naruto stabbed the burning branch into the ground, and grabbing his sword, also stabbed it into the ground. Sighing, he tried to lie down, which was harder than it looked. He grunted, and standing up, he looked at his armor.

"If only I could take this piece of crap off!" He said angrily, and grabbing the right pauldron, he pulled down. To his surprise it slid down. "What?" He continued to pull, and found that the pauldron and his right gauntlet were connected, and as such, he could remove it. Naruto grabbed his left pauldron, and tried to pull it down, but found it wasn't possible. "Looks like this sides a bit more permanent." Naruto said. He stopped as he looked at his boots and greaves, but they weren't really contributing to his comfort. Leaving those on, he once again tried to rest, only to be met with discomfort. He sighed, and sitting up, he leaned against the wall. Surprisingly, it was comfortable. He continued to lean against the wall and closed his eyes. Despite this, he still couldn't sleep because he really wasn't tired. He sighed, the previous War… how long did it take for him to get used to the killing? To the fact that no matter what, he was destined to be bathed in blood for all eternity? Did he also empty his stomach when he made his first kill? Or was he emotionless during the fight? Naruto's mind drifted on questions and his eyes finally began to droop as he finally slipped into sleep.

_-Dream-_

_Naruto saw flames. He looked around. He was in… someplace. There were crags and lava around him, reminding him unpleasantly of the Charred Council's domain. He walked forward, and when he heard intense bubbling behind him, he spun around while reaching for his sword to find it wasn't there. He looked at himself, he was himself again, no armor, no gauntlet, nothing. _

"_Daaaaammmmnnn youuuuuu…" Came a croaked voice. Naruto looked down to see a melting hand emerging from the lava._

"_Currrssseeee youuuu!" Another hand, behind him this time. He turned, and he began to back away as melting bodies came out, covered in lava. The lava fell, and Naruto's eyes widened as the bandits from before crawled toward him, their lower torso's gone now._

"_Basssstaarrrrddd!" Naruto felt a hand grab his leg, and he saw the big bandit try to pull him down. He heard more moans, and turned to see more bandits pulling themselves out of the lava._

"_G-Get the fuck off!" He shouted, and kicked at the big bandit, making him let go. Naruto jumped to a crag, but barely landed when hands exploded from the ground. Naruto stood back as more bandits then appeared._

"_Diiiieeeee!" They moaned. Naruto stepped back, and nearly lost his footing. He looked behind to see the bandits from before, but he stared too long as a bandit tackled him, sending him into the lava. Naruto screamed as his skin began to burn, his flesh eaten away by lava. He reached for the crag, only for lava covered hands to grab him, his chest, his face, their fingers burning into his flesh, pulling him into the magma…_

_-Reality-_

"Agh, uh!" Naruto stood up, his left hand slashing at nothing. His eyes darted around, looking for an enemy to fight. He saw nothing. He panted and grabbed his head with his right hand, and grasped his forehead. "A-a dream…" he said. He looked at his large hand, and he clenched it into a fist, and then he let it fall. He could still feel the fiery hands grasping at him. He went to his discarded equipment, and put it back on. Restless and spooked, he walked forward wanting to clear his head of the voices and dead souls.

**-Former Thief Fort-**

"What a rather interesting display, hm… so much destruction, and yet… somehow I do not find this appealing." Said a man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. On his right eye, he wore a strange machine that whirred and clicked.

"To think that the Jinchuriki did this, his power must be great now… whoever trained him in that month must have had great power." Said a man with brown skin and black hair. Both men were wearing black robes with red clouds patterned on it. The man with blonde hair was Deidara, the mad bomber with a twisted view on art. Next to him was Sasori, the mysterious man whose fighting style and appearance had been forgotten by all save a rare few. The two were members of the criminal ninja organization known as Akatsuki. They're goal was simple and unknown to most: To find the Jinchuriki, and take the Bijuu from them. Their ultimate goal however was an unknown, even to some of Akatsuki's members. The two members walked into the fort, and began their own investigation. "Grrrr… how annoying… I had a sleeper agent here, and he's been slained." Sasori growled.

"Hm, you and your agents can't you do any work yourself?" Deidara said.

"Shut up Deidara and keep searching or I'll kill you!" Sasori snarled.

"Oooh scary…" Deidara said, but the two began to search, looking for any trail that they could find. "For such destruction, there's no traceable bit of evidence…" Deidara said after 10 minutes.

"Indeed… such destruction would leave a trail, especially for a beast, and yet…" Sasori trailed off.

"Hold on, yeah, I found something!" Deidara said. Sasori turned and began to walk toward Deidara. "It's really small, but I found a trail of blood, hm! One of the bandits must have succeeded in injuring him, hm…" Deidara said, his eye equipment focusing on the droplet of blood, and then he turned his head to see another drop. "Come on! It'll lead us to him for sure, yeah!" Deidara walked forward, Sasori following behind.

"I hope your right… this is getting annoying…" Sasori said. From under his cloak, a metal tail came out and slashed at a building, causing it to fall.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

"Well, we've checked everything... your blood, pulse, temperature, everything at least twice..." Tsunade stated, overlooking a pad. "And yet… we can't find anything wrong… in fact, if anything, they're better than ever… you're healthier than an ox practically. Whatever the brat did worked."

"Yes... I'm not sure what happened really, I was unconscious, but I felt something was different… I was suddenly in pain... then it was, just gone, like it was never there!" Shizune stated, looking down at herself lying in the hospital bed.

Tsunade looked to Shizune, concern written on her face. "Off the record Shizune... was there anything you saw when you came to?"

"Yes... I saw... a young man… he was dressed in red robes, and heavy armor, yet it didn't seem like it was heavy to him... he looked at me, it was hard to tell what color his eyes were… he was so far away, but I did see blonde hair near his chest... Other than that, I am clueless…" Shizune answered to the best of her ability, still unsure of everything going on.

Tsunade then thought on those words. "Which matches the eye witness reports..." She mumbled to herself. She then turned her gaze toward Shizune. "And you're not feeling anything out of place?"

"Not really… I feel fine... really fine… it's kinda weird, but I never felt this good before!" Shizune smiled sheepishly.

Tsunade then let out a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear." Suddenly, Tsunade wrapped her arm around Shizune and embraced her in a warm hug. "When you were struck with that poison, and I couldn't figure out how to neutralize the toxin... I was afraid I was going to lose you..."

Shizune was slightly surprised, but then, she returned the hug gingerly, a sincere smile gracing her lips. "Eh-um... L-Lady Tsunade? I'm... uh... glad you were worried." She stated sheepishly. Suddenly, Shizune takes a few sniffs, and then pulls out of the hug, a disgusted expression on her face. "Have you been drinking...?"

"Uh um... maybe a few a sips?" Tsunade lied nervously.

Shinzune then leans forward, her face becoming a scowl. "Unbelievable! I am knocked out for about a month, you became Hokage, and you've been drinking on the job!? I bet there's a mountain of paperwork big enough to make your face on the summit! Starting today, you are going to do that paperwork, and I will be watching! Is that understood!?" Shizune stated with cold authority.

Before Tsunade could reply, an Anbu then appeared. "Lady Hokage…" the Anbu started. "Sorry to interrupt, but council wish to meet with to discuss a matter of importance."

"What could they want right now? Shizune, stay here until the doctors give you the okay to leave…" Tsunade ordered, just before disappearing in a swirl of leaves along with the Anbu.

**-Few minutes later, Hokage Tower, Council Meeting Chambers-**

Tsunade walked into the council chamber, seeing the many faces of mostly civilian council members, but also seeing the old faces of Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the Hokage's personal advisors.

"Good of you to grace us with your presence Lady Hokage…" A random civilian remarked.

Tsunade mentally groaned, already not looking forward to this meeting. "What is this about? Why have you summoned me?"

It was then that another random council member then stepped forward. "We wish to discuss the situation that occurred earlier concerning Naruto Uzumaki..."

"What about him? Why does this require a full council?" Then it dawned on Tsunade. "Whatever Naruto may have done in the past can surely be overlooked after what he did for Shizune today…"

Koharu then finally spoke. "It isn't about that... Naruto Uzumaki has left the village not just once, but twice now, without any permission from his superiors, or escort... The majority of the council has reason to believe he may have gone rogue..." She stated gravely.

"From what I've heard, Naruto wasn't reported to of left the village… in fact, the first time, he was reported as kidnapped, and then MIA..." Tsunade corrected. "As for this time, well..."

Homura then decided to speak up. "Lady Hokage... it is because he was reported to be kidnapped or MIA that we fear that he may be under enemy manipulation... and because of what he is, Konoha cannot afford for him to be under a rival village's sway..."

Tsunade was then confused by this statement. Why would it matter if a Genin was being manipulated by a rival village? There was definitely more to this. "And what exactly is Naruto that has you so concerned?"

Koharu then huffed and made an annoyed expression. "Don't tell me you don't know... have you even bothered to look through the files on the current Shinobi generation?"

Tsunade blushed in embarrassment and scowled in frustration. Now it seemed that drinking on duty really had come to bite her in the ass, as those files probably had the best records of the current situations for her to work with. However, she had been too busy drowning her sorrows to take being Hokage seriously. "No… I've been... um... taking care of other things... that's beside the point… either you tell me or you don't!"

Homura then looked toward Koharu. "Well, since the Third Hokage has passed, and Tsunade is the current Hokage, the old Hokage's rule could be voided by her command..."

"The information on Naruto Uzumaki is considered an S-Class secret that was to be kept from the younger generation..." Koharu stated to Tsunade.

Finally getting agitated, Tsunade slammed her fist down on a table. "Enough of your riddles, and just tell me already!"

Homura then decided to answer. "Very well… but as always, let not this information leave the room as the preceding Hokage's rule is still in effect."Homura then gathered his wit to say what needed to be said. "The Genin known as Naruto Uzumaki is Konoha's current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Kitsune…"

Tsunade's eyes widened at hearing that, and she placed a hand over her forehead, stroked her hair back, and then gripped the back of her neck. While her mind comprehended what she just heard, she overheard the other council members grumble and whisper words to each other, like, "More like he is the demon," or "Fox Brat." Tsunade realized now the bucket of stress that was about to come her way, and why the council and the old farts were so concerned.

" ...I..." It took her a moment to coherently think out what to say. When her mind finally comprehended the situation, the first thing to come was the gravity of the situation. "If this is the case… then we must do what we can to bring him back..." This was soon followed by the emotion she was feeling welling up inside at the realization of what horrors the young man who saved Shizune must have had to endure. "I can't believe this... you..." She looked to the elders. "And the Third... how could you do this to that boy!"

Homura and Koharu stared unflinching at Tsunade's accusations. "This was neither our decision nor the Third's… it was the Fourth's decision to seal the Beast in the boy." Homura retorted. "Sarutobi however tried to shield the boy from hate, and made it law that his identity be revealed to none... However, some people were... slightly less willing to follow the law..."

Tsunade stared angrily at the elders. "You could have protected him… given him better guidance, instead of letting him fend for his life!"

"Regardless... we agree it is important that we send a squad to return Naruto to the village... however..." Koharu started, but then became hesitant in what she was going to say next.

At that moment, a random council member decided to speak up. "Lady Hokage... if he is indeed a traitor, would it not be much more beneficial to have him be executed on sight so he cannot use the demon's power against the village? Better safe than sorry…"

"What?! I won't allow you to kill a comrade! No matter what, we can capture him and bring him back!" Tsunade yelled out, her anger now beginning to simmer.

"While I agree, the council has decided that Naruto should be marked as a Rogue Shinobi, and to be brought in either dead or alive…" Homura stated.

"I will not agree to this!" Tsunade said, crossing her arms in anger.

A council woman than spoke up. "Lady Hokage... you cannot seriously be supportive of that demon brat... he attacked 20 of our Jonin unprovoked... and the fact he has left the village not once but twice means he is out of control… Something must be done!" At this, the other council members began to murmur words of agreement, and Tsunade then came to a realization.

'Tch… I should have known... Nothing I can do to sway these vultures… they are out for the boy's blood... if I don't give them what they want, they'll probably find some way to bend the law to their favor and find some way to mark Naruto as a Rogue anyway… I need to think this through…' Tsunade thought to herself. Tsunade stands there thinking for a bit, and then a smile graces her lips as an idea came to her. "Very well... I'll gather a standard team to hunt him down right away... however, this conversation must never leave this room, and should I find out that any of you are double dealing behind my back, I will pull back our hunters and remove the mark on Naruto... agreed?"

"Wait? So you're not going to put him in the bingo book!" A council member yelled out.

"Sigh… fine… In the event that Naruto isn't found and returned to the village within 6 months, he'll then be placed in the Bingo book… in the meantime, I will be selecting hunter Shinobi to deal with him as they see fit…" Tsunade announced.

"Hmm… very well…" The council agreed to the terms, many praying that Naruto wasn't found within that time period just so that he would no longer be a part of the village.

"Alright then… Meeting adjourned…" Tsunade stated, grinning on the inside. 'Now I just have to make sure I select a team of Shinobi that would be determined to find him and bring him back alive… We're missing too much information… something had happened to Naruto in that month, and for now, Naruto is the only one with the answers… and for saving Shizune, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Naruto comes home safely…'

**-1 hour later, Somewhere else-**

The two Akatsuki members had followed the slight trail to a cave, but after that, the trail vanished, the only indication being an arrow embedded into a tree. "Dammit, he was here… but after that…" Deidara started.

"He is a Jinchuriki… and I've heard they heal quickly… We must continue to search for him. He is probably still in the forest… let's go." Sasori said, already starting toward the cave.

"Huh… no break…" Deidara said. He walked after the stooped figure, and with that, the two continued their search.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto walked forward, his gaze lowered, his ears listening to the various sounds of nature. He was walking from one forest to another, wherever a trail was. The Kyuubi then came out of the gauntlet, hovering next to Naruto. "**Kami! Are you still moping? Sigh... why they chose you for War, I have no clue... alright, listen, those bandits weren't worth anyone's remorse... so stop feeling bad, because your moody attitude is pissing me off...**" The Kyuubi said, but Naruto didn't even give a grunt. "**Fine... find your own way to cope, I don't give a shit... oh, and also, two Shinobi are waiting for you in ambush up ahead...**" The Kyuubi said, quickly retreating back into the gauntlet. Naruto on instinct pulled out his sword. He then looked around, and his gaze fell to the sword. He staggered back a bit, clutching his head as the dead bandits came to his mind.

"Well, well… what have we here? Despite your friend's advice, you falter? Bad mistake, yeah!" And suddenly, from the woods, something white came at Naruto. He looked up, and using his right hand he smacked the two objects away. They fell to the ground revealing two birds made out of clay. "Heh heh KATSU!"

"What the-?" Naruto barely had time to say anything when the two birds both exploded, sending him flying into a tree, slamming into it, and falling to the ground. "Dammit!" He got up, and charged to where the birds had come from, only to stop and raise his sword, blocking something metal. He was surprised as the thing made him stagger back slightly, and he didn't have time to retaliate as something landed on his gauntlet. "Dammit!" There were white clay spiders on the gauntlet.

"Katsu!" Sounded off. They then exploded, and Naruto gave a scream as he felt his arm jerk, the gauntlet utterly unharmed. "Hmm? That should've blown it to smithereens!" The voice said. Naruto, now angry, raised his gauntlet up. He was about to punch the ground, when the image of a bandit appeared in his mind again. Naruto stopped, and he put his right hand to his mouth to stop the vomit from coming up again.

"You're open!" A voice growled, and the metallic thing from before shot out and knocked Bloodchaos out of Naruto's hand, and then slapped Naruto in the face, making him fall. Then, from the woods, two figures walked out.

"You got him, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Hmmm… for precaution, I poisoned him… if he is a Jinchuriki, he should survive it." Sasori stated, his metal tail coming up, beginning to leak with a white liquid. "This is a paralyzing poison… it's an instant effect, and he should be out for a few hours." Sasori said.

Naruto indeed felt the poison working into his system, his body frozen, and his gaze stuck toward the ground. He couldn't even speak, and he thought this was it, when suddenly, he felt his limbs again. He flexed his fingers experimentally to find them respond to his will. He then pushed himself to his feet, the two Akatsuki members turning toward him in shock. "Impossible! No one can brush off my poison!" Sasori said, his eyes widening.

"I can you bastard!" Naruto snarled, and he ran forward, punching with his gauntlet toward Sasori, only to stop as he saw the image of a man bodily explode. He then grunted and winced, jumping back.

"Take this!" Deidara cried out, and from his hand, a large spider appeared and landed on Naruto, sticking him to a tree.

"**Arrgghh! That is it! Why are you here!? Why are you wearing that armor!? Why do you have the sword? Aren't you protecting something? Aren't you fighting for something!? How can you do that if you hesitate!?**" The Kyuubi roared at Naruto within his mind.

"B-But those… men…" Naruto grunted.

"**You do realize that should you fall, whether unconscious or dead, that angels and demons will come to fight their war here in your world... They do not care for anything else! They will kill everything here with no remorse, no hesitation, and no regrets! You need to steel yourself, because this is not a war you win with your innocence intact! Now suck it up, and fight, because if you don't, then your village and everyone damn person in it will be as good as dead!**" The Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto thought of that, of the people of Konoha. Despite their hatred, he would never betray them; he would protect them, no matter what. Not for their approval, but because they were his people, and he could not… he would not let them die. He roared, and then he felt something materialize in his hand. He looked to see that the scythe of Death was now in his hand.

"You idiot! Katsu!" Deidara shouted, but nothing happened, "What!? Katsu!" He shouted again, but still nothing happened. "Dammit!" Then, the claw of Naruto's gauntlet appeared as he pierced through the spider and broke out. He looked at the scythe in his hand, Death's scythe. "Where did that come from!?" Deidara shouted. Naruto charged forward, now resolute and ready to fight. He slashed at Deidara, who jumped back, and Naruto slashed again with the scythe, Deidara jumping back again, however, one of his arms had been sliced off. "Agh! Bastard!" He shouted.

Naruto was about to attack again, when the metal tail came out at him again. This time, Naruto raised his right arm, his metal gauntlet slamming into the tail, knocking it off course into a tree. He switched weapon hands, and grabbed the tail with his gauntlet, pulling at it. Sasori struggled, and then Naruto turned and pulled hard, making Sasori fly from his position to Naruto. Naruto raised his gauntlet to punch, when an explosion went off, throwing him off balance. Naruto looked to see Deidara in the tree, chewing on something, while his remaining hand threw miniature spiders onto the ground. Naruto though wasn't a fool. He stabbed the scythe into the ground, and using it as leverage, flipped and kicked at Sasori, who was sent flying toward Deidara. However, Sasori had decided to let his limbs be revealed, and retracted his tail so that it pulled him out of harm's way. He held up one arm, which was bulky with knobs on it, and suddenly, one of the knobs exploded, launching Senbon needles from it. Naruto held up his gauntlet, making the Senbon bounced off harmlessly.

"What metal is that made from!?" Sasori said. This battle was beginning to go a bit one sided for Sasori's taste, and the Jinchuriki hadn't even begun to use the Tailed Beast's Chakra. What's more, this power the Jinchuriki had obtained was far too abnormal. "Deidara! We have to leave." Sasori commanded. "We are out matched!" He yelled.

"Fuck that! I'm gonna blast this bastard sky high!" Naruto looked at them, and then he held the scythe back, and then he threw it into the air. It flew off course to the side and eventually vanished into the woods. "Ha! You missed you stupid idiot!" Deidara said. "Almost ready too!" Deidara said as he gave a final chew, and then he began to inhale deeply. But then, a slicing sound was heard, and Deidara stopped as the scythe came from behind and sliced his arm off, this time, from above the elbow. "Aghhh!" Deidara shouted, and the clay in his mouth flew out and landed on the ground. Deidara fell from the tree onto the ground, and the scythe embedded in the ground next to Naruto. Naruto walked toward the clay, and stomped into it.

Naruto then jumped at Sasori, but the Akatsuki member was ready, and he spun his arm around, and Senbon flew from it. Naruto held up his gauntlet, blocking the needles, and then when the last needle bounced off, he held up his fist and punched toward Sasori. Sasori, who expected the punch to bounce off, stood there, but was surprised as the fist smashed into his face and continued to soar forward, Naruto surprised to hear the sound of wood crunching. His fist continued to sail forward, and as it did he saw something jump out of whatever he was punching. It landed on the tree and jumped down, and Naruto heard the sound of metal and wood falling to the ground, and he looked up to see what looked like a human-sized puppet standing there before him.

"Surprising… I didn't think you'd be strong enough to destroy that puppet. I underestimated you." A younger, much calmer voice had complimented. The puppet standing there had red hair and blue eyes that had a half-open half closed lazy expression clouded over. The puppet also wore the same black and red robe as the Akatsuki... Naruto looked at him, and then he walked toward where his sword had been lying, and picked it up. He noticed that his right arm was stronger now as he could hold the sword up now without as much effort as it had taken. "However... you can't beat me and my puppets." Sasori then reached into his robe and pulled out three scrolls. He threw them forward, and from the scrolls came forth three puppets. One had a horse head and a tattered cloak that concealed a barrel-like body, a pair of red horns on the head. Another puppet was much lankier, with a human head with 3 eyes, a thin body, and four arms. Finally, the last one was a large lizard like puppet with a grinning face. "Black Ant, Crow, and Salamander… can you beat my three puppets?" He held up his fingers, and they began to make rapid clacking sounds.

"I'm gonna break them… and then I'll break you! It's that simple!" Naruto snarled.

"See if you can!" Sasori then waved his arms, and the two bipedal puppets flew forward, the one with the barrel opening the barrel, flying toward Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his sword, and then charged forward. He had passed the puppet, and as he did, it broke in half. Naruto heard clacking behind him, and he turned his head to see the human puppet following him. He then saw the arms and legs flying toward him, and from each end of the arms and legs, a puppet a blade popped out.

Naruto stopped as he held his sword ready, turning it to face them. As they came at him, he sliced at them, causing the puppet parts to fall to the ground, destroyed. When he dealt with the last arm, he turned back to Sasori, and ran forward. He never heard the puppet head click off its body, and from below, a knife appeared as it dive bombed toward Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and stopping his charge, he thrust his shoulder pauldron up at the puppet head, where it bounced and landed before Naruto, who raised a foot and stamped down, crushing the head.

"You're turn!" Naruto said toward Sasori, and he ran forward, and his left fist rose to strike. However, the lizard puppet suddenly appeared, and from its back, a black shield that looked like a demonic face came forth, and the lizard then maneuvered in front of Sasori to deter Naruto's attack.

"Hmph, try and punch through Salamander's shield! You won't get through." Sasori said, a confident smirk on his face, which was soon replaced with a look of horror as the shield exploded under the might of Naruto's gauntlet. Naruto's clawed gauntlet came forward, grabbing a hold of Sasori's face, and Sasori then felt his neck twist and his body fly as he was raised and slammed head first into the ground. Naruto was surprised when Sasori's body suddenly broke apart like the puppets he had faced. Naruto released the head, and saw that it was a puppet's head.

"What… was he a puppet too?" Naruto wondered, and then he turned behind to see a large object forming behind him.

"Heh heh… You idiot… while you were busy with him, I was preparing my special clay! C2 Dragon!" Naruto looked to see a dragon, a rather odd looking dragon, as it had rather blocky yet round proportions, and its tail was riddled with knobs on it. "I might not have my arms, but I won't need them! Let's go C2!" Deidara shouted, and he jumped onto the dragon, the Dragon giving a bellow. Naruto's gaze turned to the dragon's tail, where a knob was suddenly sucked in. He heard a chomp, and from the mouth came a smaller dragon that rocketed toward Naruto. Naruto grabbed his sword and he was about to slice at the mini dragon, when, "Katsu!" The dragon exploded with such force, that it sent Naruto flying into the air. He flipped back and landed on the ground, his sword still in hand. He looked to see the dragon was flying now, flapping its wings, Deidara still on its back. "Slippery little bastard, aren't you? Have another!" Deidara shouted, and the dragon shot another small dragon toward Naruto.

Naruto ran forward, but the dragon maneuvered to turn in his direction, and then exploded behind him. Naruto jumped and rolled forward, and as he did, he saw Death's scythe. He managed to get up, and running toward the scythe, he then grabbed at it, holding it in his other hand, sheathing his sword to his back. "Ha! You gonna try to throw, it aren't you!? Go ahead!" Deidara challenged. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and running to a tree, he sliced it with the scythe. "Huh? I don't know what you're doing, but I'm stopping that plan!" Deidara shouted. Naruto narrowed his eyes as a bigger dragon began to emerge forth. Naruto grabbed the scythe, and then threw it horizontally, where it flew into the forest, slicing trees as it went. Naruto grabbed his sword, and taking aim, he threw it at the medium-sized dragon! It speared through, making the dragon lose its guidance, but not it's explosive. "Katsu!" Deidara shouted, and the dragon exploded, this one with more force and with several other explosions. Naruto grunted as the fires engulfed him. He then heard a blade spinning, and he raised his gauntlet, catching his sword by the blade end. He felt the flames die out, and he flipped the sword, grabbing it by the handle.

"Tough guy, eh? Have two more!" Deidara shouted, and the C-2 dragon spat out two medium sized dragons from its mouth. Naruto looked at the trees, and saw the cut marks on them. He ran forward, and jumped onto a tree, the tree creaking and then began to fall under his weight. Naruto jumped forward as the two dragons came behind and exploded. Naruto was propelled by the force, and landed onto another tree, however, he was higher and was within jumping distance of C2. "N-No way!? He used the trees as stepping stones, and used my dragon's explosions to propel him higher and get closer to me!? That son of-!" Deidara's words were cut short as Naruto's sword cut through a wing, and soared up and landed on the dragon, which jerked under Naruto's weight. "You!? What the hell are you!? How are you so fucking strong!?" Deidara shouted.

Naruto grabbed his sword and stabbed it down into the dragon, taking out its explosive power. The dragon howled, and Naruto, with the sword still embedded into the clay beast, ran forward, dragging the sword along. He held up his clawed hand, and Deidara didn't have time to react as Naruto went past him, his claws raking into Deidara's face, one claw going across his unguarded eye. Deidara howled as his dragon began to fall, careening out of control. Naruto made sure to pull out the sword to slice off the tail, and he jumped. He fell toward the ground fast, while the dragon continued its slow descent. He landed on the ground with a grunt as rocks spiked up around him, and the ground sunk where he stood. He looked to see the dragon had landed on the ground, and was melting away.

"My face! The bastard! MY FACE!" Deidara's scream echoed, wishing greatly that he could grab at his injured eye to cover it. Naruto walked forward, his sword in hand, ready to bloody the blade. He saw Deidara armless, face a mess, and writhing on the ground in pain. Naruto walked forward, and he clenched the blade with both hands, and Deidara froze. "You son of a bitch… if it wasn't for the fact you cut off my hands, I would've wiped the floor with you! You'd be a stain on my boot!" Deidara spat.

"Looks to me like the roles are reversed… so shut up and die!" Naruto coldly said, raising his sword to impale the bomber. He then heard clacking, and he turned to see Sasori's puppet head flying toward him. He caught it with his gauntlet, and managed to crush the head. He heard a swoosh sound, and he turned to see Deidara was gone. He then heard a voice.

"You won this time, Jinchuriki! But you haven't seen the last of us! We will meet again!" Sasori shouted. Naruto gritted his teeth, and he threw the broken head away.

"I think I should get out of this forest and look somewhere else." Naruto stated, before walking toward another random direction.

**-Another part of the Forest-**

The two Akatsuki members managed to regroup a bit away from where they fought with Naruto.

"I wasn't expecting the Jinchuriki to be so strong… Hiruko was one of my personal favorites, and he broke it like a toy… although, I guess I shouldn't have decided to throw three old replica work pieces at him after that, but I just couldn't risk any more of my favorites getting destroyed… and because of that, I lost my preferred body because I overestimated him again…" Sasori stated sourly, now in a different puppet body that resembled his original, but without the finer weapons.

"DAMN that brat! When I get my arms sowed back on, I'm going to really show that bastard not to underestimate me, hm!" Deidara complained, wincing as every move his face made brought forth the searing pain from the wound.

"Hmm… after this…" Sasori began. "After fighting an actual Jinchuriki… I'm beginning to wonder if working with Akatsuki could be detrimental to preserving my artwork…"

"Eh?! What are you going on about Sasori my man?" Deidara inquired.

"What I'm going on about, Deidara… is that I'm considering quitting this organization… if all the Jinchuriki are as monstrous as this one, I have no desire to risk anything in my collection…" Sasori stated, throwing off the Akatsuki robe and ring, and began to walk off in random direction.

"You serious? While I respect your art, and art style, that is no way to present art my man, hm… It's combat like that where art can truly shine and be displayed…" Deidara declared over dramatically. "By what you're suggesting, it sounds to me like your planning on storing your art away from the view of the masses, hm!"

Sasori then stopped, and then peered over his shoulder toward Deidara. "And I'll say it again… art is meant to last and be preserved for many to see and bear witness to for all eternity… your modern art is too brief, and no one can truly appreciate it… I'm going to still display my art to the world, but I'll find another fight to do so… not a fight that can promise the destruction of my life's work…" Sasori then turned back around. "I'll send a messenger for them to pick you up… after that, I'm cutting my ties…" Sasori stated. He then pulled out a small scroll and summoned a small bird like machine with a turn-key on the back. He wound it up, and then held his hand up, and the bird's wings began to flap until it was flying. As the bird like device hovered, Sasori grabbed his Akatsuki robes and ring, and placed them into the bird's claw, and the bird flew off, and as for Sasori, he then walked away, heading for a destination only he knew of.

"Suit yourself, hm… I'm just going to keep going and show art in an amazing, but brief, display… after all, life should be lived as if today was your last, hm! Because art is a bang!" Deidara called out to Sasori, who never bothered to acknowledge the bombing artist as he left. "Too bad… he was starting to grow on me… crap. I guess that means that I'll be paired with some rookie as my new partner… that just sucks, hm…"

**-Konoha, Hokage office-**

Tsunade looked at the Genin before her. She had been reading up on their dossier while she waited for them, and now knew a bit of the Genin who went against the council's wishes for their friend.

Kiba, a member of the Inuzaku clan, a clan well known for their mastery and their cooperation with the Ninja Hounds. Kiba was currently among the youngest in the clan, and was always seen his puppy partner, Akamaru. Kiba is brash, headstrong, and had a bit of hubris. However, he was also loyal, and would never abandon a comrade. A sort of trait gained from being raised among canines. He was the second to of been caught and put on probation, but was the third to leave the village to seek Naruto out.

Hinata Hyuuga, from the prestigious and powerful Hyuuga clan. She was the first daughter of the family's current Head, and as such, was the heiress. She was highly intelligent, and very skilled at Jutsu's, however, she suffered from serious confidence issues, and in her Chuunin exam's second trial, she had a slight nervous breakdown. However, (To Tsunade's complete surprise) the Genin Naruto had vehemently encouraged her, in which she fought with more effort and determination than ever, nearly risking internal injury as a result. When Naruto was reported missing, she was the first to leave Konoha. Unfortunately, she was the first to be put on probation as well. Tsunade observed this carefully, for she would have to see the girl's reaction about Naruto's sudden appearance.

Next was Neji Hyuuga, another member of the Hyuuga clan, but a member of the Branch house. He had been a Genin for one year now, and it is marked he was considered last year's class prodigy. He was the fifth to leave, but was the second to be put on probation. Tsunade raised a brow at this, as it is also noted that in the Chuunin exams, he had fought against Naruto in a match, and had lost. Naruto was proving to be full of surprises, as he was marked the dead last of this year, and yet the Prodigy from last year had lost to him. Interesting… Tsunade would need to see his reasoning as to why he was willing to help someone who defeated him.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara. The Nara clan was intelligent, lazy, and could use their shadows as a weapon. Shikamaru was the last to leave Konoha, but was the fourth to be put on probation. Shikamaru was, even amongst the Nara Clan members, brilliant. However, he was extremely lazy and hard to motivate. Despite his laziness, though, once he got going, it was near impossible to stop his maneuvers. He saw 5 moves ahead of time, and could come up with countless counter strategies that could adapt easily to whatever might be thrown his way. Tsunade smiled at that, should Konoha ever (heaven forbid) go to war, they could count on him to be their main strategist.

Next was Shino Aburame, another intelligent strategist. Just as the Inuzuka relied on their connection with their canine companions, the Aburame clan shared a symbiotic relationship with a parasitic insect known as the Kikaichu. Because of this relationship, the Aburame share a deep understanding of insects of all types, which allows them to call upon these insects should the need arise. Shino was a patient strategist, able to wait out and analyze an opponent while sending his insects to attack the enemy. Shino was the fourth to leave and the fifth to be put on probation. Like Kiba, Shino shared a strong sense of camaraderie, and would sooner commit suicide then leave a companion to whatever danger there was.

Finally, there was Sakura Haruno, the female teammate of Naruto's squad. She was the second to leave, and the last to be put on probation. Tsunade looked at Sakura's stats, and there was nothing too noticeably higher than normal chakra controlling, the ability to think on her feet, and a high intelligence. Tsunade could understand the feeling of wanting to find one's lost teammate as she had at one felt the same way for the betrayer Orochimaru… Although, Tsunade was surprised that Naruto's other teammate didn't even bother leaving the village. Sasuke Uchiha. She rubbed her chin at this.

The door suddenly knocked, and she put the papers together and placed them on the floor next to her. All the Genin then came walking in.

She looked at them all. Having been put on probation, most were wearing civilian clothing, save Shino, who wore the same clothes for all occasions, save certain ones. "As you all know, Naruto Uzumaki was reported missing a month ago." They all shifted uncomfortably at hear this, except for Shino who remained still. "Earlier today, he was reported to have entered the village again." There was silence, as all but Shino and Sakura shared expressions of silent shock, and then there was a sniff, and all eyes turned to Hinata, who was rubbing her eyes, smiling.

"Oh thank Kami…" She said. Sakura looked down, trying to hide her own tears.

"Where's Naruto now?" Shikamaru asked after snapping from his shock, turning toward Tsunade.

"We do not know unfortunately, as he left the village as quickly as he appeared. However, we plan to send a team to find and bring him back." Tsunade said, "I called you here to ask you a simple question. Why did you disobey the village and get put on probation?" She asked, now leaning forward, again, there was silence, this time from contemplation.

"I cannot speak for everybody, but Naruto is a friend and a comrade… he has been oppressed and downtrodden by everyone. Yet, despite that, he fights for the village, and he continues to try to gain recognition. He… He's different." Hinata said.

"Naruto risked his neck for a lot of people when the sand and sound village attacked us a few months earlier… He went and defeated the enemy's strongest weapon on his own… and he nearly died in the process…" Shikamaru said. "Unfortunately, people don't really recognize his achievements… we do though, and because of that, we will continue to support and help him because of who he is." He added.

"Naruto is not one for grudges, but he will not forgive any that attack the village… also, he might be clumsy, and may not assess situations thoroughly… but he is considerate and mindful of others…" Shino stated.

"After my fight with Naruto, he taught me that one does not have a set destiny. That one could fight against what life sends against you, and carve your own destiny. Your choices are what make you, not your past." Neji stated with a solemn expression.

"Naruto was always the loud guy that tried to be the center spotlight. But he's strong… he beat me, and I respect his strength. I also knew him when we were kids… he's been a good guy to me and Akamaru. Plus, he's a member of the Leaf and a friend… I won't abandon him no matter what." Kiba said, a tone of conviction and feral frustration lacing his words.

As the others talked, Sakura had lowered her head, her mind still on the conversation she had with Naruto before he left.

Tsunade looked at each Genin, and then she closed her eyes. "Very well… you may all go. You are no longer on probation, and are allowed to take up missions again." She said. They all looked at her, and then they gave a respectful bow, and began to leave, but then Shikamaru stopped short.

"What about Naruto?" He asked.

"What about him?" Tsunade said cryptically.

"Actions like disappearing and leaving don't go unpunished, we all know that." The others stopped to listen to what Shikamaru had to say. "What are you gonna do to him?" He asked. Tsunade sat there, wondering what cards to play, her eyes peering onto the faces of each Genin.

"The council wants Naruto dead… however; I've managed to make an arrangement… I would form a team to track Naruto, and they will have to find him and bring him back… if they manage to do so in less than 6 months, then Naruto will be put in the jail till deemed trustworthy. If they fail… then Naruto is to be placed in the bingo book." Hinata gasped in shock, and Sakura bit her lip.

"Can any of us be part of that team?" Shikamaru asked.

"You kids are in enough trouble… I can't show favoritism, despite my stance. Now go… I promise that I'll do my best to help Naruto, but you need to do what you can for him by serving Konoha." She said. The group was about to leave, when Tsunade stopped them. "Oh, and also… watch yourselves… right now, the council isn't too happy with you Genin, so they may try to pull something… if anything happens, let me know…" Tsunade warned. They looked at each other, wondering what Tsunade could have meant, and then left.

Tsunade sat there as the door closed. Five minutes later, and the door knocked again. Tsunade gave permission for them to enter, and when they did, she looked over each of the members. She had remembered them when she was in Konoha before she left, well, 3 of them.

Purple haired Anko Mistarashi, former student of Orochimaru, well versed in torture, interrogation and information gathering. Izumo and Kotetsu, both were nearly inseparable, and were known for using techniques that played on each other's skills. The other three Jounin she had no idea as to who they were, but assumed they were skilled in scouting and tracking. "Here are your orders… you are to track down and find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to me alive. Also, in 6 months he will be placed in the bingo book… when this happens, continue to attempt capture. Do not execute or severely harm him unless you believe that such force is needed. Understood? I want him alive… should he die, we will lose possibly very crucial information on what happened to him, and if there happens to be a new threat on the rise." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai!" They all said, and they vanished into a whirlwind of leaves. Tsunade sat there, thinking. She didn't know why, but the words she said brought a shiver down her spine. Little did she know, her words were true, as the vestiges of an old and endless war was coming, and with it, came the occasional shards that would break off from the main conflict to sow the foundations of destruction.

* * *

**Next chapter co-authored with Baron von Nobody and picture drawn by him! So give kudos to him! Next chapter I'll try to get out soon! Also I am serious about my warning.**


	3. Chapter 2

Rebirth of the 4  
A Naruto Darksiders Crossover  
Written by Silent Soul Ken  
Rating M for Mature  
Reason: Violence, Gore, Blood, Language, Nudity  
Summary: The legendary Four Horsemen are dead and the angels and demons fight from realm to realm destroying them. The Charred council has no choice but to bring back the four but they only have enough power for one… War…  
**A/N:** **Thanks everybody for the reviews I'll try to keep it up but no promises I got life and other stories to write. I will do the best I can… count on it!**

Chapter 2  
A link to the past and a foreboding of the future

Naruto walked through yet more forest, growling in anger. He knew that the desert was somewhere near the forest, but where? His only time outside of the village was when he went to that one client's home, Tazuna, who had built a bridge for his people, and unknown to Naruto, had named it after him. Naruto's anger lowered at that thought. "**Tch don't get a swelled head over a small accomplishment.**" The Kyuubi said, "**When you've killed some demons, then I might give you some credit.**" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Shut up…" He said, simply irritated again, but for a different reason. As he walked, it was then that something occurred to him. "I haven't tried my Jutsu's lately." Naruto said. Now stopping he looked at his hands. "Then again… would I be able to with this body?" He wondered.

"_Now that is a good question… I might be able to answer it…_" a voice said. Naruto reached for Bloodchaos, and pulling it out, he slammed the blade in the dirt, ready to strike. "_Now, now put that away…_" Naruto heard from behind. He swung only to see blue and white smoke.

"**Behind you!**" Kyuubi shouted, and Naruto turned again, swinging the blade again, hitting more smoke. The smoke then cleared away to show a figure in its place. Naruto stared at it, utterly baffled and cautious. It was a thin pale creature, its body almost skeletal, and where legs should've been was smoke. It had large black horns with golden bands near the top and its hands had clawed fingers, one of which had some golden accessories. The creature also had a small purple hood, and on its back were small decrepit wings that were bandaged up. Below the waist was a robe with many items attached, scrolls, and glowing orbs bound in rope. The being observed Naruto with its shining green eyes, which had looked more like gems than eyes in Naruto's opinion.

"_Allow me to introduce myself… I am Vulgrim, a demon merchant._" The being said. Naruto then narrowed his eyes.

"That so… why are you here?" Naruto interrogated.

"_Why, I am here to help you, young horseman. I knew your predecessor, and even offered my wares to him… he, like his kin, were among my best of customers._" Vulgrim said. Naruto raised the sword and stuck it on his back.

"What are you offering?" Naruto wondered.

"_For now, information and some items. I have things that might help clear up some blanks for you, and in return, I ask for a simple price really. You may not of noticed, but after your little, shall we say, skirmishes, you acquired something from your foes. Their souls… my offer is simple, you give me their souls, and in return, I allow you access to my wares. Simple, yes?_" Vulgrim said.

"Why would I need to buy your wares?" Naruto asked.

"_Tell me… what do you know of demons or angels in particular?_" Vulgrim asked. Naruto was silent, for he wasn't sure how to answer that. "_Precisely… I can offer you information on them… from their strengths and weakness', to their most valued and trusted officers. All I ask in exchange is for some souls; I can even tell you the history of the horseman, and even offer knowledge on battle techniques that they used._" Vulgrim said. Naruto considered this. While it was true that the more info he had, the better off he was, however, he didn't trust Vulgrim. His mind didn't trust him. Demons were liars and tricksters, that's what he had been taught. "_I'll let you think about it… I'll be here in the meantime._" Naruto looked at him, and then he turned and walked away. "_I would watch your step though. This war has its occasional, what do humans call it? Eager beavers? That may wish to lay claim to the battlefield._" Vulgrim stated matter-of-factly. And with that, a glyph appeared below Vulgrim, and sunk down into it. Naruto had paused at that info, and looked around wondering if he should believe those words. He then shrugged, and continued to walk forward again to try and find a way out of the forest.

**-50 minutes later-**

Naruto continued walking, and as he did, the forest had darkened rapidly, signaling the end of the day. As it did, Naruto kept Vulgrims words in mind, unable to shake a sense of foreboding. He paused as he heard a scuffling. He stood there, listening, and again he heard the sound followed with a low snarl. He put his right hand on the handle of Bloodchaos. "**Well kid… looks like you're about to get a crash course in demon fighting!**" Kyuubi said from the gauntlet. Naruto barely had time to react as a creature leaped at him. He drew the sword, and sliced it in half, blood spurting from it as it fell past him, its mutilated remains twitching and then vanishing into red fire. He heard snarling and growling and turned to see more of the creatures stalking around him. They were odd looking, like skinless dogs with large shoulders, thin arms, thin legs, a tail, and spikes emerging from the backbone. Its rather smooth head bore large deadly fangs that gnashed repeatedly. They had what looked like glowing eyes mish-mashed onto its face. One gave a hiss, and then it suddenly jumped forward, spinning, the spikes erect, making a deadly buzz saw. Naruto raised his left arm, blocking an onslaught of spikes. The demon bounced back, and then from behind it, another creature leaped at him.

Naruto was surprised by its wild and ferocious behavior. "Are these really demons?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah… but these are small fries, low-level demons.**" Kyuubi said. It was then that the words of the Charred Council came to mind as he punched the demon away, only for it to hiss as it rolled on the ground and then recovered, sliding slightly as its claws dug into the ground, letting it gain its ground again.

"Tch… they definitely aren't like humans, they're harder to deal with." Naruto said, and switching the sword into his right hand, he clenched his left into a fist. "I better not treat them like humans then." Naruto then moved forward, sliding on the ground with rapid speed, and he gave a horizontal slice. The demon jumped back, while two more jumped at Naruto from behind. Turning, Naruto's fist backhanded one, sending it crashing into a tree, its bulging shoulder now deformed slightly and blood leaking out. Naruto slashed at the second demon, spinning and landing on the ground as the demon's head flew off, blood splattering on the ground, its body landing on Naruto. Naruto's nose wrinkled at the foul smell coming from the demon, and he pushed it off. No sooner had he done this then the demons body faded away into red flames, the head also fading.

"**Watch your back!**" Naruto barely had time to turn as a demon slashed at him, knocking the sword out of Naruto's hand.

"Teh… Come Scythe of Death!" Naruto shouted. In his hand, black and green energy formed, and then the scream of souls sounded as Death's scythe appeared. Naruto swung the scythe down and the demon was split into two. Naruto panted as the blood painted his body. He looked around, there were several more demons, and the one that had been punched had come back, its shoulder squelching as it reformed. As he stood there, he understood very clearly, these things were indeed powerful. It would take an Anbu Black Ops to beat these things. He looked around for his sword, and saw it buried a few feet away from him. He looked at the demons, whose back spines were quivering. He raised the scythe, and then threw it and dashed for his sword. He heard a hiss, and glanced to his right, seeing the demon spinning toward him. His right hand outstretched toward the sword, he gritted his teeth as everything slowed to a crawl. The demon's spines landed on his right hand, and he felt the spine digging into the gauntlet, and then the flesh of his arm, blood spurting out. He bore the pain and thinking quickly, he lowered his hand and turned to his side, and jumping, he outstretched his leg. He roared as his metal clad foot slammed into the demon in a full body spin-kick, his foot smashing into the demon's head. He smirked as his foot slammed into the head, and with a loud squelch, the head turned 360 degrees, and then it flew off, spinning in midair. The demon's body was sent flying, and Naruto reached for the sword with his still healthy left. He grabbed at it and his perception of time returned to normal. Rolling on the ground, he kept his injured right hand as close to his body as possible. He stood up again when he stopped rolling, grunting as his arm bled from the wound, which was deep enough that he could see a bone poking out.

"Dammit… these things aren't their best!?" Naruto grunted. He narrowed his eyes, and turning he raised his left hand in time to block a demon from biting him. Its teeth shattered upon impact, and it howled in pain. Naruto seeing his chance sliced the demon's head off. He heard the others hiss, and he readied for the battle. They all came at him, slashing with their claws, Naruto's sword rises up to block the blows, his body moving to slam into them, even as more demons came. He stomped a demon in the chest, his foot bursting into its cavity and crushing it. He turned, his fist back handing a demon, sending its head flying off. He felt a demon slam into his back, causing him to fall forward.

He grunted as his right arm bent, blood spurting out his arm, nearly ripping it off. He could feel the demons on him, trying to use their combined weight to subdue him. Naruto wasn't going to have that if he could help it. He punched his left hand into the dirt, causing the ground to spike up, impaling some of the demons and scattering the rest. The demons hissed at him, and Naruto getting to his feet, he could feel the stinging pain on his back where lacerations were. He looked at the demons, panting, and the sword in his hand wobbled a slight bit. The demons hissed, and then began to skitter away. Naruto looked around, and grunted as the wounds throbbed due to the salt of sweat. He saw the corpses of the demons vanishing into red flames. "Ha… ha… dammit… they were stronger than I thought!" Naruto panted, "And these are low-level demons…?" Naruto felt his legs tremble, and he stabbed the sword in the ground to steady himself. "I… Need to get healed." Naruto grunted.

"**Don't look at me… I need to use your life energy, but that would cause more harm than good at the moment. Let's find Vulgrim, he probably has what you need to fix yourself up.**" The Kyuubi said.

"Dammit," Naruto grunted, "I hope we can find him." He pulled the sword up, and dragging it, he turned, and suddenly, the Kyuubi emerged from his gauntlet and flew ahead.

"**I'll guide you to him. I remember where we found him last.**" He said. Naruto, knowing better than to ask, silently followed the demon. After a few minutes of walking, they came to where Vulgrim had appeared. Naruto looked at the demon, who was floating and reading a book. Vulgrim chuckled as Naruto came within his vision.

"_So the replacement returns._" He said, and he lowered his hand, the book caught in an orb and vanishing within seconds. "_I see that you fared poorly, then again, with that battle technique, I shouldn't be surprised. Oh how sad… with a little combat experience and a few combat skills, you might've stood a chance… I can offer that info, at a price… ah, but before that, you'll need something for your wounds…_"Vulgrim floated to Naruto, observing his various wounds. "_Hmmm… quite the damage… This can help…_" Vulgrim held out a hand, and a large green glowing crystal appeared. Naruto looked at it, and then Vulgrim closed his hand. "_However there's a price for this too…_" Vulgrim said. Naruto glared at Vulgrim. "_However I see you are… lacking in funds… so I'll give you this for free… Besides, you can use the new souls to buy other more important items…_" Vulgrim said.

"New souls?" Naruto asked.

"_Ah… you haven't gotten them yet… well they should be here soon._" Vulgrim said, "_Ah here they come_." Vulgrim said, looking back behind Naruto. Naruto turned, and nearly fell to the ground in surprise as a giant blue smoky skull came toward him, and then hit his left gauntlet, which absorbed the skulls. Naruto stared at the gauntlet in confusion.

"Aye, what just happened?" Naruto said.

"_Those are the souls of the dead._" Vulgrim started, "_I trade souls for my merchandise. Unfortunately though, you still don't have enough for this… hmmm… well tell you what, I'll give you a first time freebie,_" Vulgrim opened his hand where the large crystal was, and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it with his left hand. "_Crush it…_" Vulgrim instructed. Naruto looked at the crystal, and then crushed it in his hand, shards falling everywhere. The shards then stop in midair and converged on Naruto, swirling around him. Naruto felt warmth on his body and he grunted as his right arm snapped back in place, the wound knitting together and his arm back to normal, though the armor piece was still destroyed. The green energy faded and Naruto felt all his pain, ache and fatigue fade.

"Whoa… amazing." Naruto said. Kyuubi appeared out of the gauntlet.

"**Healing crystals, eh? Good stuff that, but paying through souls? Come on, human flesh is better.**"

"_While I do like the taste, it often leaves a bigger mess to clean up._" Vulgrim stated.

"**That may be so, but it lasts for a while inside, and the feeling of them going down your throat is just exquisite.**" Kyuubi said with an expression of jubilation.

"OKAY! I think I've heard enough on eating stuff, thank you!" Naruto yelled out frantically, almost ready to feel sick again.

"_What will you do now? It is dark, and demons flourish in darkness, you'd best stay here._" Vulgrim said.

"Right… you might be setting up a trap to bring demons here." Naruto stated in distrust.

"_Perceptive, but not needed… I serve the council now, so I will aid you, and no demon will find this camp. Relax… you need to think things through. The original War did so himself when he was away from battle._" Vulgrim stated. Naruto looked at him, and then he reached for his sword, pulling it off and observing it.

"I've never been trained to use such a large weapon, and even with my enhanced combat skills, my movements are clunky." Naruto commented in thought. "To better use a weapon, I must train with it." He said in realization.

"_You could do that, or…_" Vulgrim started, and then reached into the air and made a slashing movement. The air was slashed, and from the slashes appeared three scrolls. "_You can purchase these._" Vulgrim said with a sneer.

"I think those would be more expensive than the crystal." Naruto said.

"_Depends on the information… techniques for battle are easy to acquire, and therefore, are less costly. However information on enemies is harder to acquire… and are therefore, more expensive, you should be well aware of this with your previous profession._" Vulgrim stated.

"What do you know about me?" Naruto asked.

"_Hmmm… that will cost you, but let's just say I know everything you know and all that you don't..._" Vulgrim stated in a matter of fact tone. Naruto thought on those words, and then he realized something.

"Do you know my parents?" Naruto asked.

"_I do… but that is something you want, and that will cost you heavily._" Vulgrim said with a smirk appearing on his ghoulish face.

"Tch, fine… it's too much to let one guy know who his parents are, than I don't really need your help." Naruto snapped.

"_Things in life, boy, are not free… you'll understand that very soon._" Vulgrim stated.

"Whatever." Naruto said, and he sat down as the ground darkened and the sky began to dim. "I've got other things to do." he said.

"_Perfecting your battle prowess should be among the first._" Vulgrim stated. "_These should be good for a start._"Vulgrim finished, and several scrolls appeared. As Naruto looked, he saw words above them. _Users of Great swords_,_ Swordplay_,_ Berserker-style_,_ Warrior-Styl_e_, Guardian-Style_… and the list continued on. Naruto, curious, grabbed the Users of Great swords and Warrior-Style. "_Hmmm you have enough for those… that will be 600 souls…_" Vulgrim said.

"Ok… uh, I guess I… Whoa!" Naruto shouted as his gauntlet jerked up, blue light glowing, and from it, the smoky souls came out and soared toward Vulgrim, who opened his boney jaw and began to swallow each soul whole with ease. Naruto winced as Vulgrim kept devouring them. Then the souls stopped, and Vulgrim gave a sigh.

"_Not the most pleasing of souls, but it is what I asked for…_" Vulgrim said.

"Right…" Naruto said, now feeling squeamish. He looked at the scroll and he was about to open them when they disintegrated into blue smoke. Surprised, Naruto gasped, and then the smoke entered his mouth and he then felt images flow into his mind. He saw a man with long hair in armor, swinging a sword as big as his body. He swung it easily and smoothly, and occasionally stopped, assuming a stance, and then swinging again. The man vanished to show another man, who swung his sword wildly, but each swing met its mark, causing the enemies to fall dismembered and dead. He soon saw another man, this one young. He was dressed in armor like a knight, and was swinging the sword with slow twisting movements, but the sword never stopped moving. He then held up the blade and gave a great swing, a gust of slicing wind coming out. He then drew the blade back and swung forward, slamming the sword on the ground so hard, it sent the soldiers around him flying. Naruto saw another youth, this one with lighter clothes, who also swung the sword, but then gave a great thrust upward, and a wave of wind erupted from the blade, creating a type of tornado. The warriors continued appearing, each showing different fighting styles with the same weapon, which changed shape and size with each user.

Then the images faded and Naruto saw a man with a great sword in hand. He held the great blade up and then walked forward, swinging it rapidly. He pulled up on a swing, raising his foot as he did so, and then slammed his foot and swung the blade, which cleaved into the ground. The man then stopped and pulled the blade upward, holding the blade vertically. He then moved forward and swung quickly, slicing in fluid near invisible strikes. He then was surrounded by men who charged at him, and he spun around and sliced down at one man who gurgled up blood, and then died. He followed up with the momentum though, and turned to slice again. The last two men charged at the same time, and the man then stabbed the sword into the ground and kicked with both legs at them, slamming his feet into their faces with great force. The warrior continued using his momentum, his sword, and his armor to attack and defend smoothly. The image faded and Naruto blinked his gaze on Vulgrim as all the images had finished sinking in.

"_Quite interesting wasn't it?_" Vulgrim said.

"Did… did those people existed?"

"_But of course, in the first human realm. They were powerful for men, but then again, the human race is full of surprises…_" Vulgrim said.

"Hmm." Naruto looked around at the surrounding. "I better make camp…" He said.

"_Hmmm, if you wish… I can provide a shelter. It won't cost you much, and you'll have a roof over your head._" Vulgrim suggested.

"Yeah, and end up getting screwed or paying back for it, hell no…" Naruto said and he went around the trees and grabbed materials for a fire. "I'll take my chances…"

"_Smart boy he is…_" Vulgrim remarked. The Kyuubi then appeared next to Vulgrim.

"**Not really… but he does have good instincts. It tells him who to trust, and who not to trust, although… he doesn't listen to it much. He's dense, naïve, a boaster and a prankster… and yet…**" the Kyuubi rubbed his chin. "**Something has changed…**"

"_Responsibility can change a being… that boy has had a carefree life… hard, but carefree… he only had one goal in mind, and it was a goal that entailed ambition. His current goal though, is a greater one. Should he fail, then his world dies._"

"**You have a point. He's unique among humans, possibly a paragon. The people of his village have no idea what they just lost when he left.**" He then gazed down at the ground.

"_Mmm… well then, if you'll excuse me… I must tend to another matter…_" Vulgrim said, and he hovered to a symbol on the ground and flew into it, vanishing. Naruto returned with branches and even a few logs in his arms.

"Where's Vulgrim?" Naruto asked.

"**He said he had another matter to tend to…**" Kyuubi answered.

"Really good timing too, I was about to practice." Naruto said. He dropped the wood, and placing the sticks together, he scratched his gauntlet with his metal glove, creating sparks. It caught the wood, and after a few minutes, began to smoke. With some light blowing, and added sparks, a fire began to form. With some careful feeding, Naruto had a blazing fire. Satisfied, he stood up and grabbed his sword, pulling it from his back, and grabbed it with both hands. He held it forward, and began to swing the sword, but instead of his wide long arcs, he was now making simple, short, and effective strikes. He then began swing large swipes and continued to follow through with this kata. Using his free hand to strike and even digging the blade in and spinning around in a spinning double punch, and then grabbing his sword, he slashed. The Kyuubi watched as Naruto practiced his new attacks. Naruto then grabbed the sword with one hand and did a quick short burst of stabs, finishing with one that created a wave of wind. Naruto panted, sweat falling from his body, steam rising from it as his heat exceeded the air temperature, but his muscles instead of feeling sore, seemed invigorated. He grabbed the sword with his left hand, and began to swing the sword single-handedly. He made powerful slices that seemed to rent through the air. After a few swings, he stopped and began to swing the sword with swift, elegant efficiency. He ended his graceful swings with a powerful downward slash, his sword actually burying itself into the ground.

"**Not bad kid… you're skill actually grew. It's not gonna beat a master of the blade, but it's a start.**" The Kyuubi said.

"Good, then I better pick it up… I need to be the best if I'm gonna fight angels and demons." Naruto said.

"**Well, don't wear yourself out… You might have to defend yourself in the middle of the night.**" The Kyuubi said.

"Let them try," Naruto said, "By morning I'll be 5 times the warrior I was minutes ago." And he began to swing his sword, practicing his range and his breadth of swing. With each swing he understood his strength and the strength of his attacks rapidly. Naruto had developed battle instincts that he obtained from the training, personal experience, and this new form, and it was honing Naruto into a warrior with every second. The Kyuubi watched him swing and saw him adapt the swings, transforming them into firm decisive attacks. He sighed, and eventually went into the gauntlet again, not wanting to spend all night watching. Naruto continued practicing his sword technique until every possible strike and attack possibility was ingrained into his body. He panted, his body covered in sweat. His muscles had gained some definition with his training, as he looked at his flexed arm, he could see that he had experienced some rather minor growth. He stood there, and then stabbed his sword into the dirt and looked at his body. "I feel… strong… like there is no limit to my power…"

"_Careful there… power can turn even the best into a creature of distaste…_" Came the sly voice of Vulgrim. Naruto opened his mouth to rebuke then closed it; he realized the demon was right.

"I won't allow myself to lose myself… I owe it to my people to persevere, and I will keep my true name forever… For one day… when my powers are no longer needed, I can be myself again…" Naruto said.

"_Such optimism… I hope you can keep it, your business is not the most rewarding of them…_" Vulgrim stated.

"Maybe not… but… as long as there is hope… I won't let it go." Naruto said.

"_Well… you'd best hope that you're world is the only world that bears the Kingdom of Man…_" Vulgrim said. Naruto turned to the demon.

"What do you mean the **only** Kingdom of Man?" Naruto asked. "Don't try to make me pay for this info, because it seems as if this one is common knowledge!" Naruto shouted.

"_Mmm… you certainly are observant, despite what people say about you… very well…_" Vulgrim floated down to the remains of the fire. It was then that Naruto noticed it was nearly morning, and as the sun had risen, it casted Vulgrim in a glare that casted his body into shadow. He reached for an orb at his waist, opened it, and green smoke billowed around Vulgrim and Naruto. Vulgrim put a stopper on the orb and set it down. He then began to make complex motions with his fingers, and Naruto watched in awe as the smoke made Vulgrim's story come to life. "_With the dawn of time, a being emerged called the Creator. The Creator created life, and he created many… among his creations were angels, harbingers of light, justice, and order. Demons, who were cunning, tricky, and filled with anger. However, he also created worlds and universes often called realms, with the help of one of his creations, Old Ones known as Makers. He created Heaven, the white city of all angels, and he created Hell, the black pits that would be home to all demons. He did this in hopes that the two would leave the other well enough alone, but instead, it became more oil to fuel the fire of war. With that, the creator created one last realm, when it was created, the Creator vanished. The angles despised the demons, seeing them as creatures against the will of the Creator who wished for peace and harmony with his creations. The demons wished to move beyond their home, tired of despair and darkness wishing for some fortune, even if they had to take that fortune by force. Today, it isn't known who started the war... whether it was enflamed by the blind justice of Angels, or by transgressions caused by the Demons. They have fought for centuries endlessly, throwing themselves at the field of battle…" _Vulgrim told, then the smoke had vanished, and he opened the orb again, and more smoke came out. He stopped it, and once again began his tale.

"_Their fighting eventually drew the attention of the Charred Council, who were bound by ancient laws to 'preserve' peace and balance… they believed, should a power grow too strong, it would threaten the very fabric of the universe. In time, the forces of Heaven and Hell came to honor the council and its laws. For none were above the justice and power of the enforcers of the council known as the 4 Horseman. No one would defy the council with them at the council's call. However, even with their rules, the war continued, and in their war, a new world emerged, and with it came a new race. Humans, a weak, yet cunning species… as such, most of the universe ignored them. However, the Council foretold that this weak, yet clever, species would be detrimental to the balance, and so, the third kingdom emerged… the Kingdom of Man. The Council ordered that a truce be made between Heaven and Hell. A pact was created in the form of 7 seals to be broken at the appropriate time when the Kingdom of Man would stand ready for the end war._" Vulgrim said.

"But… something went wrong…" Naruto stated, and the smoke faded to nothing.

"_Yes… what happened, however, is not your concern at the moment. Your concern is saving your world from this war._" Vulgrim said.

"Right… I better get going…" Naruto grabbed his sword and slotted it magically on his back. He flexed his fingers and his arms, which had relaxed during the conversation. "Hey! I need to get to the desert… you know which way it is?" Naruto asked. Vulgrim wordlessly pointed to some large thick trees. Naruto nodded, and he turned and began to walk toward them.

"_Before you leave here…_" Naruto stopped and turned to the demon, "_You might find this… useful for certain enemies. Usually I would charge you for this, but I'll charge 10% extra for your next 5 purchases…_" From nowhere, a large bladed shuriken appeared. Each blade was curved and had markings dotting its body. In the center was a handle for Naruto to throw it with. Naruto walked forward and grabbed it.

"Whoa… it looks like a Demon Wind Shuriken… only bigger…" Naruto stated.

"_It is called the Crossblade, a unique weapon that will allow you to imbue the item with the element of the first target you strike, and transfer it to another. Also, it can strike multiple targets if you know how to do it. You might find… certain obstacles in the future that will require this item…_"Vulgrim said.

'_**Talk about not so subtle hints…**__' _The Kyuubi thought in the gauntlet.

"Hmmm… thanks, I better go now, see you around…" Naruto said, and he turned and began to walk in the direction Vulgrim had pointed. Vulgrim watched Naruto as he vanish into the trees.

"_Quite a curious being… hmmm, I do hope that he lives… I could use more of his… sparkling personality, hmm hm hm hmmmm…_" Vulgrim flew to his marker. "_Now, let's see what the most populated city in this world is…_" He then vanished into his marker.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto walked through the forest, and as he did, a slight wind blew onto his face and he felt heat from it. "That must be the desert wind. Even with that light breeze, it felt hotter than anyplace in Konoha…" Naruto said. He then stopped walking, his senses alert. He reached a hand onto his sword handle, and drew it, spinning around and performing a perfect vertical slash on a demon. The demon split in two, its arms held up as it burned away. Naruto heard low growling and snarling, and he tensed his body, ready to fight. The demons came pouring out from between the trees, and some even climbed down from above the tree canopy. Naruto didn't even need to glance at the demons to know that there were probably far more demons this time than in his last encounter. He stood in the center of the mass, his glowing eyes roaming over his opponents. He grabbed his hood and pulled it down, letting his lengthened hair free to blow in the hot breeze of desert air. He now had a perfect view of his surroundings with no hood to obscure his view. "There's too many… if only there were… wait a second!" He just realized something. He lowered his sword, and held up his left hand, making a sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. However, nothing happened, and he heard a low gurgling noise from his enemies. "Well that's no good…" Naruto said. And with that, he tightened his grip on his sword, and ran toward two demons, quickly slicing their heads off with a horizontal slash. He grabbed the handle of his sword with both hands, the gurgling now stopped and replaced by snarling and hissing. Naruto looked around, and then the demons leaped at him spinning, their back spikes extended to slice at him. Naruto avoided the attacks, dashing to the side, and then dashing forward, and gave three powerful slashes, and the demons landed on the ground, split into three pieces. More demons snarled, and they stopped jumping at him, now crawling toward him, their sharpened claws digging into the ground leaving trenches in it. Naruto moved fluidly.

He stabbed his sword into a demons head, and twisted the blade removing it. He then raised his left hand, releasing the grip of the sword, and punched another demon, its face caving in. Naruto spun to the side and placed the sword onto his back, his right hand holding it, his feet spread apart waiting to strike. He stood there looking at the demons as they hissed at him, and then Naruto struck and swung the sword up and down, slashing a demons head and chest, both splitting in half. Naruto lifted the sword with his right hand, spinning to slash the two more that had leapt at him, and he slid backwards as some demons fell from the air. He dug his huge metal feet into the ground to stop himself from being impaled by spikes, and he turned and grabbed a spike with his left hand, wrenching it out of the demon which shrieked with pain, only to impale it with its own spike. The demon weakly brushed the spike in its mouth then it fell.

The demons hissed and backed away. This boy wasn't the same as the last time, he was more confident, and his attacks were more precise and deadly. Now there was only one tactic left, to swarm him endlessly, without pause. Naruto looked at them, and then he grabbed his sword with both hands and held it uniquely, placing the blade beside his hip. He stood there one foot forward, a seemingly foolish stance, but the demons would learn otherwise. They charged at him only to be surprised by his diagonal slice, low but wide, cutting off three demon's heads in half. Naruto spun the sword, and hitting the ground near his foot, his stance changing, his left foot put forward, his right back. The demons hissed at him warily. Naruto could… sense them behind them, their low hissing. Two behind, low to the ground, muscles poised to leap, to his upper back left, one was crawling down the tree. He sensed some demons slinking from the shadows to his right and left. He turned his gaze forward looking at the glowing yellow eyes shining brightly, shifting to orange. He tightened his grip on the sword.

They all leapt at him, and Naruto moved, ducking low, spinning to the left, and the sword coming around to slash at the demons in front. However, he didn't stop there. He continued to slash his sword, going up, smashing it into a demon, cutting it and sending it flying up into the air, blood spurting out. He opened his right hand, letting the blade slip out and fly behind him. He then turned and grabbed it and then angled into a downward slice cutting a hapless demon. He was holding the blade in his left hand, and Naruto then turned around and released, grabbing the blade with his right hand. Holding it in a reverse grip, he impaled a demon by its bulky shoulder and continued to spin, sending the demon into another, and stopped turning sending the two demons crashing into more. Naruto smirked, and then he gave a grunt of surprise as demon pounced on him. Its weight pressed down on him, and he felt his hand jar as the blade dug into the ground. He released it to prevent his arm from breaking, and fell to the ground. He grunted as the demon grabbed his shoulders, and he felt its saliva drip onto his neck. He grunted, and his left fist came up, but was quickly grabbed by 3 demons who tried to hold it down. Naruto roared, and his fist continued, smashing into the demon's middle, splitting it in half. The other demons had released the fist, but sensed an opening. Snarling, they headed for Naruto's middle, and he roared in pain as he felt a claw slice at him. He rolled away, and pushed himself up, only for some demons to leap at him. Instead of dodging, he continued to stand, and spun causing, the demons to lose their grip, and collide with the others. Naruto needed a weapon, _'Harvester!'_ he thought, and Death's scythe appeared in his hand. He held up the curved blade, and he began to swing it in large wide slices. The demons had seconds before being sliced, into bits by the scythe. Naruto held the scythe with his right hand, and holding it over his head he began to swing it like a lasso.

The scythe's curved blade sliced through the demons like a hot knife through butter, killing them in seconds. He saw his blade being swarmed by demons, and so, he grabbed the scythe with his left hand, and stopping his lasso swing, he charged, spinning with the scythe in hand. The scythe was a metal storm of protection as he neared the sword. He released the scythe, sending it flying, and he grabbed his sword, and slashed at demons leaping at him and they fell, bleeding. As they did, he saw that they had stopped attacking, and had moved away from him. Naruto looked at them, and then a thought came to him. He slotted the sword onto his back and he held out his hand, the Crossblade appearing with a flash of blue light. As it did, knowledge filled his mind, and he saw a figure holding the Crossblade and then throwing it at an enemy. It hit the enemy, grinding into it like a buzz saw, and then zooming back. He saw several objects appear, and the man glanced at each one, as he did, Naruto felt a spark in his brain showing that the man mentally marked each object, and the figure then threw the bladed weapon. Naruto watched as it hit one enemy, and then the next. It ground into one, and then the other, before zipping back into his hand. Naruto opened his eyes, in real time, the lesson took 2 seconds, but to Naruto, it felt like a mini lecture. He saw a demon leap at him, and he slashed the Crossblade cleaving it in two. Naruto then turned and threw it at a demon, where it began to chew it up, blood spewing out, and then the Crossblade returned to Naruto's hand. Naruto's instincts buzzed and he turned and made a quick slash, cutting the demon's shoulder, and sending it falling to Naruto's side. Naruto then glanced at the demons, marking them in his head, and then he threw the Crossblade. He watched as the demons tried to avoid the projectile as it homed in on them and then grinded into them. Demons were hissing now, it was clear that they were now afraid of Naruto, and he saw them scuttling back, their eyes never leaving him, even as the Crossblade spun back to him. Naruto caught it easily, and he looked around, the forest was clear. He stood up, and the Crossblade vanished.

He felt the hot wind on his cheeks, and he turned to the direction of the wind. "So warm…" he mumbled, and he began to walk, even as his abdomen burned with heat. He stopped, and looked down at the claw marks on his stomach where the demon had scratched him; he looked around and saw a plant. The plant was a flower with white petals, and large leaves. He recognized it as a plant when crushed could be made into a balm to heal injuries. He went to it and picked it up, and then searched for more. After several minutes of searching, he used his right gauntlet to crush and mash the plants, turning them into a paste. He then applied it to his wounds and he hissed gently at the stinging sensation, but it would hold. He turned his gaze forward, and walked to the trees, seeing the faint rays of light, and he saw the clearing of trees and his gaze turned down to see the grass turn into dry desert sand. "Well… looks like I made it," He said.

**-Destroyed Bandit Hideout-**

Anko and her team dropped down from the air, having leapt from the tree branches to the hideout. The team had decided to see if they could use this place as a means to track down their target. Anko stood, and looked at the gates, and whistled at the destruction. "Wow… for a Genin, he really messed this place up…" She said.

"He has power… that's for sure, but it's undisciplined power. Seriously, some of these guys look horrendous, like they were cut up as easily as cardboard." Izumo said.

"Whoever he's working for or taught him must be incredibly strong," Kotetsu said.

"Ok… spread out and see if you can find some clues." Anko commanded. They all leaped about, searching the ground, walls, and bodies for any sign of Naruto's trail. Anko herself walked to the bodies and examined them. True to the report, the bodies had been decimated to such degrees that it was almost inhuman. She looked at corpses sliced brutally in two, chunks of dried meat populated by flies rotting. She couldn't believe the brutality of the attacks. _'Is this really the loudmouth brat from the Chūnin Exams? What kind of hell did he go through in that month he was missing_?' Her mind drifted to when she first met the boy, and her… interaction with him. She remembered a rather scared, and possibly grossed out boy. But the devastation around her was that of a killer, perhaps a butcher even, not a scared child.

"Anko! We found something." One of the tracker ninja's called out. She turned to them, and saw they were standing in three places. She went to each one, and with each one, her eyes narrowed. The first one had found a small dried stain of bloodied dirt. The second showed a slight gouge in the earth the third showed slight but distinguish foot markings.

"Great… just what we need, someone is tailing the boy…" Izumo said. "We'd better hurry then, right?"

"We can trace these tracks to our target… whoever it is may have found and captured him." Kotetsu agreed.

"Maybe… let's go immediately." Anko commanded. _'For some reason though, I have a feeling that they were added to these list of bodies.'_ she thought as she began to follow the tracks.

**-Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen shop-**

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Ino sat at the small shop, not by choice, since they would've normally gone to the other restaurants in the village. However, they had been rebuked by every owner or charged ridiculous prices. It was clear what was going on. "God damn those old vultures!" Kiba snarled. "Preventing us from getting a good meal as well as giving us crap assignments!" He slammed a hand on the bar table.

"Tell me about it… the missions I've been given are just insulting… what a major pain…" Shikamaru said. He put a hand on his back and pushed, and the loud popping of the bones in his vertebrae was audible.

"I swear… I have never worked this hard in my entire life… what pisses me off is that it's for trivial crap! When is that lady gonna chain that blasted cat into a wall!?" Ino fumed.

"Don't remind me of that thing… I still haven't healed from its last scratch fest, owwwww..." Choji moaned.

"The talking behind our backs doesn't exactly help either, it's no wonder Naruto left… these people preach about comrades and whatnot, and yet they ostracize us for helping our friend… unbelievable…" Shikamaru said.

"We may have it bad, but Hinata has it the worst." Kiba said, and everyone at the bar turned to him. "Her father has forbidden her to leave the compound, except under armed guard… also he's been training her to the point that she's barely standing." Kiba stated, "He's even preventing her from having visitors and has guards outside her doors and every other possible escape route." Kiba said.

"Damn, that's overkill…" Choji commented, and the other three nodded, mulling over the misfortune of their friend.

**-Hyuuga compound-**

Hinata groaned as she fell onto her futon, her legs battered and bruised and her arms also dotted with bruise marks. Her face and eyes stung with tears, shed again and again with every training session. Her ivory pearls were now a light pink, as she had been crying so much. She curled into a ball onto her futon, her hands instinctively grabbing the blanket and pulling it close. She sobbed quietly as she wished the boy that she loved would come back and save her from the torture she now faced… "Naruto… please… help me…" She moaned gently. Her door was cracked open slightly enough for it to be shadowed by her father, looking in, a frown on his face as he left.

**-Forest outside of Konoha-**

Anko and the others came to a shocking view. Craters, burnt grass, scarred trees, and fallen trees, in every direction they looked, the group was flabbergasted. "Did a battle take place here or a war?" Izumo asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Kotetsu said.

"Well let's start searching, if you think you have a lead, go for it and report back, I'll be here. Let's move people, we're on a deadline!" Anko shouted, and they all nodded, picking a trail and left, while Anko walked, observing the site of the battle.

**-The desert-**

Naruto had his hood pulled up and his cloth wrapped around his mouth to prevent breathing in the sand. A storm was blowing in, sending specks of sand everywhere, the wind howling as it blew. He paused in his walk, during the 10 minutes he had been in the desert; his mind was occupied by thoughts. He needed to voice them, "Hey Kyuubi…" Naruto said his gauntlet glowed.

"**Yeah what do you want?**" The Kyuubi growled from his gauntlet.

"Why couldn't I use my Jutsu during that fight, it seemed like I almost forgot I could use the shadow clone... why is that, and for that matter, how come I couldn't use it or any chakra at all?" Naruto asked.

"**To answer your first question... you have known, the council physically altered your body to be like that of War, so who's to say they hadn't altered your mental fighting style as well...?**" The Kyuubi explained.

"Really? Huh never thought of it that way... I wonder what else they altered." Naruto said.

"**Best not to think about it... might scare the shit out of any mortal to know someone poked around and altered their thoughts... Now to answer your second question. That's because your body doesn't run on chakra anymore, it runs on the power of the Horseman called Wrath. However you cannot use this power, because you have nothing to hold it long enough for you to use it.**" The Kyuubi explained.

"So if learn how to contain it then-"

"**You can't learn it… you have to earn it… that demon Vulgrim has an item called a Wrath core… it'll allow you to store some Wrath to use it.**" The Kyuubi explained.

"Huh… ok," Naruto said. It was then the howling began to lessen, eventually petering out to a slight moan. Naruto grabbed his makeshift scarf and pulled it down. "Glad that's over," He stated. "This place is hot, no kidding." He was about to continue walking on, when he heard a loud screaming grunt. "What the…?" Naruto turned as he heard the sound again, as well as a snort. He then ran to the source of the sound, a large dune with a rock outcropping sticking out the only obtrusion in his way. He grabbed the rock and climbed up on it and began to scale the dune. He got to the top of the dune, and looked down at the source of the commotion. Naruto would forever mark this sight as the most awesome and oddest scene in his entire life. Below, some demons were gathered around a horse. He noticed these demons had a more humanoid appearance, but for the horse, it was dark red, with glowing hooves of fire, and a red glowing mane. The horse snorted, and with each snort, a plume of fire escaped its nostrils. "Whoa! Is that a horse…?" Naruto wondered, his mouth falling open slowly. The Kyuubi then appeared from the gauntlet.

"**That's not just any horse… That's Ruin…**"


	4. Chapter 3

Rebirth of the Four  
A Naruto Darksiders Crossover  
Written by Silent Soul Ken  
Rating M for Mature  
Reason: Violence, Gore, Blood, Language, Nudity  
Summary: The legendary Four Horsemen are dead and the angels and demons fight from realm to realm destroying them. The Charred council has no choice but to bring back the four but they only have enough power for one… War…

**Chapter 3  
Of Sacred Oaths and Dark Dealings**

"Who's Ruin?" Naruto asked, looking at the Kyuubi.

"**Ruin, the Crimson Steed of War, essentially your horse,**" He responded.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at it. The horse snorted flames as the demons surrounded it. It bobbed its head then got on its hind legs, raising its front legs ready to strike the demons that stood ready to attack it. Suddenly it got down on its front and charged, ramming a demon and toppling it, and then Ruin gave a whinny and began to trample the demon into a burning and bloody pulp. Naruto watched as the massive hooves proved to be effective mashing and grinding weapons as the demon faded away. A few backed away, one yelling in some language, and then they charged. Ruin snorted, his back legs kicking out punching a hole into one demon's stomach and the other'shead.

Ruin then charged running up the sand, a trail of fire sprouting behind him. The demons however charged after it, struggling as they ran up to keep up. Naruto gaped as Ruin easily charged up the sand, flames coming from it's nostrils, and then the steed turned and charged at the demons. Ruin lowered his head and began to run faster, and as he did, a sound like erupting fire sounded throughout the desert. He bashed through the demons, sending them flying like bowling pins. Ruin snorted and whinnied, rearing up and pawing with his front hooves.

"Well… looks like it's time already…" Naruto said, grinning, and he stood up and walked forward.

"**Where are you going?**" The Kyuubi asked.

"I'm gonna make him my steed!" Naruto stated with confidence.

"**Kid, at your current level, you can't do it.**" The Kyuubi responded, almost in deadpan.

"I'm gonna ride him, and I won't give up till I do! Even if I'm broken, battered, and bruised, I won't stop!" Naruto shouted, and he began his descent down the sand slope.

"**Oh kami… knowing him, he's dead serious… Heh, damn I wish I had someone to bet with... I'd make a fortune.**" The Kyuubi smirked. He decided to stay out of the clawed gauntlet, and watched from above the dune as Naruto approached the crimson horse as it snorted fire, its red glowing eyes trailed on the horseman-to-be. Naruto slowed down as he came face to face with the horse. Naruto awed out how huge it was. Just standing alone, it was taller than him. It huffed gently, shaking its head slightly. Naruto had never dealt with horses before. He raised a hand to it, but it snorted and backed off.

"Hey! I'm your master now, aren't I?" Naruto asked, and the horse snorted loudly. Naruto then jumped to the side as it charged, and then he managed to jump onto its back. Ruin whinnied loudly, rearing onto his hind legs. Naruto grabbed it with his right hand, grabbing its red mane and holding it tightly. "Agh! If you want to do this the hard way... then we'll do it the-ARGH, hard way!" And with that, Naruto held on, riding the flaming beast rodeo style.

**-Konoha Village, Hyūga Compound-**

Hinata sighed as she weakly hit the training dummy, her heart elsewhere. It had been a few days since her crush, Naruto Uzumaki had vanished, and she was worried. One perk to being a prized member of the Hyūga clan was that she could demand for information. Information such as that regarding Naruto's status to the elders. She had learned, to her disbelief and horror, that Naruto would be put in the Bingo Book and tracked by hunters in 6 months' time should the search party fail to return him to the village.

She couldn't believe that the village was so willing to hunt AND kill him after all he had done! If it wasn't for him, the village would be dust and a memory to all. She hit the dummy hard at that thought, as anger filled her. _'Ungrateful,' _a wooden arm shattered, _'Selfish,'_ another arm, _'Spineless,'_ the head, '_Arrogant,_' a crevice forming into the wooden torso, _'Fools!' _the dummy flew off, crashing onto the ground breaking apart. She panted, her hands glittering red, her eyes pulsing with the Byakugan, the veins throbbing so hard, she almost heard it.

"Hinata…" Hinata turned around to see her father, standing there looking surprised. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I… I'm fine!" She said, and she walked to her room, slamming the door shut. Hiashi frowned. Never before had he seen his daughter display such power. Normally, he would've been proud, but he knew the display he had saw was anything but confirmation of her progress and ascension.

**-Konoha Village-**

Sasuke Uchiha roared in anger as he slammed the Chidori into a wall, making a hole roughly the size of a basketball. He pulled his hand out, sweat now covering his body. He looked at the wall in front of him, which was dotted with holes, all of them roughly the same size. He punched the ground in frustration. "Why… why…" He breathed out, the words ragged, anger distorting them. "Why is he stronger than me? That… good for nothing… loser!" He punched again, his skin gashing, blood oozing out. "Yet again, he's gotten ahead of me I have to… I have to get stronger no matter the cost!" He roared, and he made the hand signs for the Chidori, uncaring of what happened to his body. All that mattered was that he became stronger.

**-Orochimaru's hideout-**

Orochimaru wheezed hoarsely as he looked at his minions, his second best card. The Sound 4, originally the Sound 5, but their leader, Kimimaru, was currently incapacitated. "You will go to Konoha, and you will find Sasuke Uchiha… bring him to me, alive! I will not tolerate failure; do not come back until you have him, understood?" He hacked out, coughing. When he finished, he glared at them with his yellow slit eyes.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" They responded.

"Do not fail me…" He hissed. They nodded and vanished. He sat back on his chair, and looked at his loyal servant Kabuto. "Kabuto… in the event they do not find me Sasuke… have a body prepared for me… the strongest you can find!" Orochimaru wheezed.

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said. He bowed and left Orochimaru in his seat.

"Sasuke… the power of the Uchiha will be mine… and your body the means to an end!" Orochimaru coughed, giving off a wheezy laughter filled with malice.

Unbeknownst to Orochimaru, a figure was watching him from behind the grill of a ventilation shaft, a evil sneer appearing on its face, before slithering away through the vents.

**-The Desert-**

Naruto grunted as he was thrown into the air and landed on the sand. He got up quickly and glared at Ruin, the horse snorting and shaking its head. Naruto gritted his teeth. "By the end of today, I will be a Horseman!" Naruto shouted, and then charged the horse. Ruin scuffed his hooves and charged as well.

**-Anko's team-**

Anko had to admit that this kid, Naruto Uzumaki, had been changed. She looked at the ground, looking at the pieces of wooden debris, and bent down and grabbed a piece. This wood was smoothed, as if… carved and waxed. Anko looked around and saw more of the smooth wood littering the area. She then saw a crushed form and got up and headed to it, grabbing it and turning it over, the color leaving her face. She saw the ripped robes of the Akatsuki, and this person… she knew him or at least heard about him. "Sasori of the Red Sand…" A Class S-Ninja… meaning this guy was the best of the best… and to be defeated by Naruto?

The kid was beyond dangerous, he was a catastrophe. Yet, despite this, he defeated 20 Jonin without killing them… why? Something was up. She stood up and walked around, and she saw the strange white blobs on the ground, found two arms strewn about, and winced in disgust as she looked at the mouths and tongues coming out from the hands. She went to a blob, and grabbed it, pulling at it. It stretched and then broke as she squeezed it gently. _'Clay…'_ which meant, '_Deidara the Mad Bomber from Stone!'_ a man who valued art, but took a rather criminal turn to express it, blowing up buildings and people… another Class-S Ninja.

"Anko," She turned to see Izumo land before of her. "We lost the trail… after this, the blood vanishes, and there are no foot prints."

"Well, guess we're on our own. Where might he go then? The road can branch off to many places." Anko said. Kotetsu, and the other two hunters, landed there as well.

"Well, let's look at the facts… so far, he's been heading in one direction, the three cross way… however, his particular route is leading him into Sunagakure. We can, however, assume since he's yet to have a mission there, and that he's probably lost in the forest." Izumo speculated.

"We could assume that, but we could also assume he got lucky and made it out..." theorized one of the hunters.

"Either way, we got a lot of ground to cover." Anko said. "Start the search in the forest, summon dogs, and send them out to track down Naruto's scent if we can… report back any leads you find… if none, then we meet back here in 4… starting… now!" They all leapt away as the sun began to sink down, becoming orange as the day was half-way done.

**-Orochimaru's hideout-**

Kabuto entered into a large open area in the underground base, filled with many jail cells below him. Casually, he moved toward a lever, and pulling at it, opened the doors of all the cells. The prisoners all began to shamble out, many looking ragged and worst for wear. They all exited out into the underground courtyard, looking up to Kabuto.

"Here's the deal… you're all free, but only one of you can leave here… Alive…" Kabuto stated his intention very clear, turning around, leaving the prisoners to fight amongst themselves. It took a few seconds as they looked at each other then, a fight broke out, the prisoners battling to the death with whatever skill and item was available to them.

During the ruckus of the fight, through an old vent shaft, dropped down a small figure into the fray. Its eyes roamed the battle going on before it, and then a cloaked prisoner's body dropped to the ground, dead in front of the figure. The figured sneered, and then moved toward the corpse, and opening the body's mouth wide, began to slither inside.

There was a few moments where swellings began to bulge from the body in random areas, before going down to a normal human size. Then, the prisoner, who was once a corpse, shot open his eyes, bolting awake. He got to his legs fully, and avoiding with ease an attack that would have killed him, and then he sneered a crooked smile, and moved into the fray.

**-The Roof of the World-**

An angel scout flew through the air, his eyes scanning the world that would be the next battleground. He had just flown over a vast ocean, and had come to an area of land, and descended slightly to get a better look to see if there was either any sign of demons, or creatures that would harm the armies of heaven. However, instead he had sensed a power here, one that was weak by angel or demon terms, but if compared to a human, would be immensely powerful. He flew to a particularly strong gathering of this power. He flew over a forest, and came to what looked like a small city or a village perhaps. His eyes widened, and he flew in closer and saw it. "Humans… but, this is not the first realm." He looked at them, some of which held the power, but yet, some didn't. These humans… with their strength… they could serve Heaven. He turned to the skies and flew off, the magic portal leading to Heaven opening, and he flew through like a shooting star.

**-The White City-**

The angel flew to the gate where St. Peter, the guardian of Heaven sat, the angel stopping before him. Peter was an aged man with a long beard, so long that the tip touched the floor. He wore a robe with glowing lines on it that were draped elegantly around his body, and around his neck was a rope that had a golden cross. In front of him was a pedestal. Peter looked at the angel, and nodded, holding up a hand, a glow emanating and then the massive gate opened, the angel flying through. He sped forward, his engine propelling him onward. He flew past buildings, all elegant and wonderfully structured, carved from stone and surrounded by nature, it was nirvana. However, it was no time to admire and praise. He flew, his eyes focused ahead until finally the structure appeared, the command center.

The angel quickly flew to the opening leading to a war room. At the door stood two angelic champions, massive angels with thick golden armor, and usually wielding a massive energy sword and shield, or the famous Redemption Cannons. The two looked at the angel, who placed a hand on his chest in a salute. "I must speak with Commander Uriel, it is urgent!" The two grunted and moved aside. The angel ran inside where the strongest members of Heaven stood, looking at the reports. Angels naturally had white or silvery colored hair, glowing white eyes, and facial tattoos that were unique to each angel. Azrael, the Archangel of Death, a tall figure dressed in elegant robes and bore massive white feathered wings with glowing blue runes adorning them. He had an angular handsome face with a single tattoo on it, his white glowing eyes currently scanning the map.

Nathaniel, a warrior of the Hellguard, who had abandoned the group then rejoined later. A huge angel with thick white and gold armor, with large feathery wings, he bore tattoo on his forehead, and his eyes shone brightly. Then, standing at the head was Uriel, Commander of the Hellguard. Uriel had changed, originally she had the armored wings and powered booster system, however with the fall of Abaddon, and her campaign against demons, she had risen through the ranks. Now, the Archangel of Power, she had large feathered wings that were shaped much like a swan's. The feathers were dotted with red glowing runes, and her formerly yellowed pupil eyes were now solid gold orbs. On her forehead was a tattoo, and at her cheeks another pair were marked. She looked up at the angel scout who just arrived.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My lady… I have scouted the next world for demonic presences. However, I have found that there are humans that dwell there." There was silence, and all eyes were on the angel.

"Humans?! But that isn't possible! Only one realm bore humans, and that realm is a desolate void!" Nathaniel said a true statement.

"This realm also hosts them, and some humans are strong… stronger than the humans of the first realm. It might be possible to convert them to our cause." He said silence as Azrael put a hand to his chin thinking.

"A gamble, but if they possess extraordinary powers, then they may serve us…. But they may also serve the enemy as well." Azrael said.

"Very well, send our scouts! Find those who are willing to join the cause of Heaven and the Creator!" Uriel commanded.

"Yes, my lady…" The angel put a fist to his chest and lowered his head in a salute, and then turned and left.

"I will go as well… I wish to see this world of humans!" Azrael stated.

"Very well." Uriel said. Azrael bowed and he glowed, gold energy rising and then he was gone, the air hissing and cracking. "Humans… here I thought they were extinct… but it seems fate has a sense of humor…" Uriel said.

**-The desert-**

Naruto panted, sweat on his body as he stared at the horse who snorted a few times, sweat turning into steam on the steed's burning body. Naruto charged again, the horse ready lowered its head only to whinny as Naruto suddenly vanished. Then Naruto's hand grabbed ahold of its mane. "Got ya!" he readied to ride it, when suddenly Ruin ran. Naruto grunted as he ran alongside it to prevent himself from being dragged. Suddenly Ruin turned, throwing Naruto's sense of balance off. Naruto readied to touch the ground, only for Ruin to turn again, sharply causing his body to slam into Naruto, nearly throwing him off. Naruto grabbed the mane tightly again, and was being dragged along the dunes. Naruto groaned as sand rubbed and chafed his skin. "Dammit! I'm not giving up!"

"**Wow he really is persistent… hmmm… that tenacity will come in use much later on.**" the Kyuubi mused.

**-Konoha Village-**

Hinata laid on her futon looking at the ceiling, her eyes slightly pink, the faint trails of tears on her face. She gave a shuddering inhale before putting a hand to her face, sobbing gently. _'Naruto-kun… why… why did you leave?' _Hinata now felt empty. The village had lost its single ray of light and good in her eyes. Naruto and his teammates had… wait a minute. Hinata sat up suddenly. "Sakura!" She said. Naruto probably talked to her before he left. Hinata got up, and going to her closet, she looked among the clothes she had. Finding her normal slacks she put them on, and she then went to her drawer where her ninja equipment was and she got her pack.

Ready, she activated the Byakugan, scanning the garden. There were no guards there, however the pathway leading to it was. She couldn't go over the wall for there were guards on the roof. However, there was a secret exit that she used when she was a child. The exit thankfully was hidden by foliage, so unless someone with the Byakugan was directly looking for it, they would dismiss it. However, there were the guards heading toward the exit. She bit her lips and thought of the illusion Jutsu she had learned a week ago. She got out and walked down toward the exit. Two guards were patrolling, and one saw Hinata and gave a stomp, the other guard turned around and looked at Hinata as well.

"My lady, what are you doing out?" The guard asked.

"I'm out for a walk… is there a problem?" Hinata said coolly, the guards were slightly stunned at the question.

"Well, as long as you don't leave, then we have no business disturbing you…" The guard said.

"Good now, if you would please move." Hinata said, the guards stood aside letting her pass. When she walked past she began to form the necessary hand signs for the Jutsu. When she finished, she turned to the guards, directing her technique to them. The guards looked at her, and then their gaze dulled as they were trapped in the illusion and began to walk, resuming their patrol. Hinata smiled, and went to the secret exit, pushing the bramble aside, only to find a solid wall. She placed a hand on it and pushed. It didn't budge. She groaned in frustration, and standing up, she looked around.

This meant she either had to get out above the wall or through the front. _'But would need a distraction, and I can't do that on my own, not without Shino or Kiba… but I can't contact them… I need to do this on my own… Naruto-kun, if you were in my position, what would you do?'_ She thought despairingly. He would burst through gung-ho fighting even if it meant he would lose. She smiled, but as much as she would've loved to bust out a Naruto, she would need to think.

The compound being as large as it was had several exits actually, but all of which were heavily guarded, more so than the main exit. She looked up to see the moon was rising. Around this time, the guards leading to the front gate would begin to switch with the reserve. Perhaps she could put in a sedative in their drinks and take advantage of it. While the compound tried to find out who drugged the drinks she would slip out. She smiled and turned around to enact her plan. Her head ran into something soft and she stood up, and backed up to see Neji standing there. He wasn't wearing his headband, revealing his cursed seal. _'Dammit!' _ She readied herself to fight, but Neji stood there.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curt and direct, classic Neji.

"Get out of my way! I have to find her!"

"Who?" he asked coolly.

"Sakura!" she snarled back.

"Why?" Hinata stood there hesitating.

"She may know… know why Naruto left the village and what happened to him. I have to find out why, I have to!" Hinata said her gaze steely, the Byakugan activating purely on her emotions. Neji raised an eyebrow, and then he closed his eyes.

"I will help you…" He suddenly said. Hinata's eyes widened.

"What?" she was surprised.

"One hour… that's all I can provide… stick to the crowds, and keep your chakra levels low." Neji said, and before he walked away, "good luck…" He then headed toward the back exit, where a single guard was posted at the moment. Hinata watched him go, and then she reeled herself in.

"Right… gottta get to the exit…" She said to herself, and she ran, heading for the front gate.

**-Neji-**

Neji stood, looking at the guard before him, his back turned to Neji. Neji raised a hand, and rapidly struck at the nerve cluster in the neck of the guard, who froze stiff, and then fell forward. Neji grabbed and pulled him, assorting the body. When it was done, he walked to the door and got into the gentle fist stance. He concentrated, and then he struck. The gate was blown open, and the moment it was, the seals on the door activated, sending a silent alarm to all members of the family. Neji jumped forward, and in his hand were a pair of Hinata's shoes. He landed on his hands, making a set of tracks with them, before jumping up and hiding the shoes, and landing in front of the gate. Within minutes, Hyūga guards were there. "What happened?" They shouted. Neji turned his face in the act.

"Hinata has escaped!" he shouted.

"Again? Lord Hiashi will be furious!" One of the guards said.

"Quickly! Find her!" Another said. Neji stood as they organized, and then he closed his eyes.

'_Naruto… I do this for you… and for her…'_ Neji opened his eyes and soon joined the rabble.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata watched the guards carefully, waiting for them to catch the alarm. She saw them talking, _'Neji…'_ she was worried, but she had to believe in him. Naruto would've done so. The guards stiffened, and then they leapt into the air. Hinata ran out, her soles slapping the ground as she ran, using chakra to boost herself, and then when she came to the streets she slowed, joining the crowd, blending in and walking with them. She the activated the Byakugan, and began to scan for Sakura.

**-Sakura-**

Sakura punched the log before her, her mind focused, but distracted, thinking on Naruto before he left Konoha forever. _"In a place I didn't wish to be, and a situation that I'm now a part of…"_ She hit the log, her mind going through too many possibilities and hypothesis. Where was he, what made him go there, what happened to him to leave? "_Trust me when I say Sakura that this is not what I wanted... I... was taken..."_ Who took him, Cloud, Mist, Stone, or a smaller village that hated the Leaf? _"...you wouldn't believe me even if I told you... and even if I did, what good will it do? As much as I hate my new task, only I can stop what's coming..."_

Sakura punched the log one last time. Her body was sore and weak, her fingers bleeding from punching the log over a hundred times. She panted, looking at the slightly bloody log. Sakura reached into her pack, her fingers twitching with pain. She grabbed the bandage and began to wrap it around her fingers, taking her time. As she did this, she remembered her talk with Sasuke.

_-After meeting with Tsunade-_

_Sakura walked out and headed home, and as she did, she saw Sasuke standing at a lamp post, his eyes on her. She ran forward to speak to him, eager to get his opinion on what happened, but he cut her off "You spoke to Naruto, didn't you?" He was looking at her, his face blank._

"_Yes I was-"_

"_How did he look?" Sakura blinked._

'_I-Is he concerned for Naruto? Sasuke… you…'_

"_Did he look the same, or stronger?" Sakura was brought out of her thought confused._

"_Sasuke?" He stepped forward looking annoyed._

"_Answer the question!" He growled._

"_Um… st-stronger I guess?" She said._

"_Tell me… are the reports true? Did he really manage to defeat Anbu level Shinobi?" Sasuke asked._

"_Y-Yes… Hokage-sama said so…" Sakura answered hesitantly._

"_And he defeated them all on his own with no backup or accomplices?" Sasuke pressed on. Sakura nodded. "You're sure about that!?" Sakura took a step back and nodded again._

"_I can't believe it… that… idiotic… loser… he's gotten stronger than me? Every time I get ahead of him, he manages to out match me…" He snarled, and turned, punching the lamp post behind him, bending the metal. People had stopped to look._

"_Sasuke… you… you never cared did you? About me, or Naruto, or even Kakashi-Sensei, did you?" She stared at the post wanting to cry but felt nothing. Sasuke, cool, handsome, and charming, was that really what she thought of him. _

_Sasuke turned to her, his eyes cold and steely, barely concealing the reservoir of rage underneath. He didn't answer her question, and walked past her, turning his back on her. _

_Now she saw an angry, selfish, and rude child who cared only about his own strength and not of his comrades… was that what she idolized?_

_-Now-_

After wrapping the bandages around each finger, she placed the roll back into her pouch, and flexed her hands. When she was satisfied with their movement, she looked at the sky, which was darkening as evening was fast approaching. "I should head back." She grabbed her gear, and began to head back home. "Am I stronger now?" She looked at her hands. _'Am I strong enough to follow you, Naruto… to help you with your burden?'_ She looked at the moon, stopping for a second. _'No… I'm still weak. I need to get stronger to stand beside you.'_ She thought, and turned her gaze forward, walking to the exit of the training grounds. She was barely a mile away, when suddenly someone stepped in front of her. Due to the moonlight, she couldn't see clearly, but then the person stepped forward and Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hinata! What are you doing-?"

"What did he tell you?" Hinata glared at Sakura.

"What did who-?" Sakura began.

"Naruto of course!" Hinata shouted, "Don't you dare lie to me or hold anything back. I'm not in the mood to tolerate it!" Hinata's stance shifted, becoming aggressive.

"Naruto, w-what are you talking about? He didn't… what makes you think he talked to me?" Sakura shouted.

"Who else would he talk to? Even when he was young, he had eyes only for you!" Hinata advanced on her now.

"Ah, you- you're wrong! What significance do I have to him?" Sakura tried to dissuade her, but Hinata wasn't buying.

"Stop it, you know yourself that isn't true… otherwise, you wouldn't have manipulated him the way you did! You're fully aware that he loved you, and you preyed on that to abuse and humiliate him!" She stood before Sakura now, her Byakugan activated. Sakura, panicking, struck out her hand, grabbing Hinata's hand and turned trying to put Hinata in a lock. But Hinata spun with her and got her hand out and she managed to move away from Sakura. "He cared for all of us, but he only loved you! If there was anybody he would talk to, above all else, it would be you! Tell me I'm wrong, lie to me!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm not… I'm not lying!" Sakura said. Hinata was trembling now, tears were forming.

"Lie to me one more time…" Hinata said. Sakura stood there.

"Naruto… Naruto never talked to me before he left!" Sakura said.

**Slap!**

The slap was sudden and out of nowhere. So hard it hit that Sakura actually staggered, her hand on her cheek, hot and throbbing. Hinata was glaring at her, tears flowing, dripping off her chin and onto the ground.

"The next one…" She inhaled, her breath shuddering, "I promise will be more severe." Despite the tears, her eyes were staring at Sakura with a pitiless glare that saw more than flesh; it saw her very core and soul.

"He didn't talk to me!" Sakura insisted, and even she could hear the lie in her words. Hinata slapped her again, this slap having echoed throughout the clearing.

"He loved you, even though your eyes were directed very clearly toward Sasuke… he tried his hardest to make you accept his love. A love he earnestly and whole-heartedly felt, and you harshly brushed it aside, humiliated him, make him seem like a fool, when the only fool is you!" Hinata said, her voice chillingly calm.

"Do-Don't be ridiculous, that doesn't mean that he would want to talk to me!" Hinata did a leg sweep causing Sakura to fall, her head hitting the dirt and making her see double. She felt Hinata's hand on her collar pulling her up, and she saw Hinata's hand raised into a fist, Sakura cringing closing her eyes. Then something wet dropped onto her lips. She opened her eyes seeing, the angry yet distraught face.

"Please... you may not care much for him, but I do... so please... tell me..." her voice was cracking, her body trembling, she was holding back more than anger. Sakura realized this now, and she looked away, unable to bear watching what was happening.

"Naruto… I found him purely by chance, after he had done what he did to the hospital… I saw… I saw his hair. But it didn't look like Naruto, so I followed him to see if it was really him. He stopped by Ichiraku and sat down, I then confronted him…" Sakura felt the grip slackening. "I wanted… wanted to know where he had been all this time. He told me somewhere he didn't want to be, in a situation he was now a part of. He said that he was the only thing that could stop what was happening… I…" She felt tears of her own. "I want to help him… whatever I did in the past, I want to say I'm sorry for, and I want to help him!" Hinata was silent then she released Sakura, her face hidden.

"You lost the right to do that…" Hinata said solemnly, and she walked away. Sakura laid there, the tears now flowing freely. She put a hand to her head, covering her eyes as she sniffed and then stood up, grabbing her stuff, and walked home desperately, trying to stifle the tears and sadness that filled her.

**-Konoha, Back Alley-**

A cat wandered through the alley, its black fur kept in pristine condition, fluffy and shining in the moonlight. It sniffed around in the alley, hoping to find some food a human may have discarded. There was a rustling sound, and the cat turned its eyes up, staring at some bags. It crouched slightly and began a slow stalk, looking at the bags carefully, wary for a mouse or a rat. It carefully slowed its pace, crouching, ready to spring, bouncing on its rear paws. Suddenly, a hole opened below it, the cat jumping in surprise, and turning its body in the air to flee. It landed, only for an open jaw to come up and close on the cat, the jaw crushing its stomach, killing it in an instant. The jaw crunched on the cat and then swallowed down its remains. "Ragh, cat… a tasty one too… but what have we here?" From the hole, a figure climbed out.

A huge demon with a massive belly, wearing a lower robe with a large demon skull inserted into the waist. His head was covered in spikes, and his eyes were covered in a visor that left his massive red lower jaw vulnerable where large pointed teeth jutted out. Around his neck, large tusks came out ready to spear anything that came to his head. He had short, stubby, arms that had hands with big fat fingers, one of which held a trident, black, with eye-like decorations on the trident head. The eyes would blink occasionally, glowing a fiery red. On his back were two pitiful demon wings that were upside down, and around his neck was an amulet with an eye on it that shined brightly. Behind him, a long tail trailed behind and it was laced with golden braces.

"A world with humans… such excellent smells, and yet I sense something… a power in these humans… Humph! It is not enough to stop me." He chuckled. "Their meat will be delicious… their souls more so." This was Belial, a cowardly and pathetic demon who somehow became a demon lord. He sniffed the air as he caught the scent of a human nearby, a young one as well. Belial licked his lips, his huge tongue coming out. He then floated into the air becoming a red ethereal type of phantom, a mass of black and red floating, heading for the soul he sensed. A powerful soul, filled with anger and hatred blacker than the abyss.

**-Akatsuki Headquarters-**

The Akatsuki stood on the fingers of the idol that stored the Bijuu, some appearing as holograms, those away from base. Its members all had one thing in common; they were criminals to their villages and S-Class in the Bingo Book. Among its members included Kisame Hoshigaki, the owner of the shark-skin sword Samehade. Zetsu, the mysterious man who had a flytrap like attachment around his head and was colored black on one side of his body, and white on the other. Hidan, a man who worshipped a god known as Jashin, and was immortal.

Kakuzu, a man with an irate temper, a love for money, and a life extended through unusual means. Konan, the mysterious second in command of the organization. Pain, leader of the Akatsuki and the strongest member. Tobi, the newbie who had joined only recently with an eccentric attitude, he is the down-trodden of the group. Itachi Uchiha, the second to last Uchiha who murdered his entire clan before leaving Konoha. They stood at the form of Deidara's broken body, who Tobi had just dragged in. Tobi wiped a hand over his mask. "Wow! He was heavy, and it was hard keeping him… uh… together!" Tobi said. Deidara was covered in bandages, and he coughed slightly as he laid there.

"Shut up Tobi…" Deidara hissed.

"This is unexpected… I didn't think the Jinchuriki would be powerful enough to make you end up like this and cause Sasori to defect!" Kisame stated.

"It is unusual indeed. You should've been more than a match for a mere child." Zetsu said.

"You fucking bastards… that little brat changed somehow… he's different. That armor and strength was beyond human!" Deidara hissed.

"To display such power… he must've mastered the Nine-tails." Konan commented.

"No… agh, he didn't use the Bijuu's power, he… he fought us on his own!" Deidara said. There was silence.

"This is troubling… Itachi, what do you know of the Jinchuriki? He was from your village, was he not?" Pain turned his eyes to Itachi, but Itachi was silent.

"Whatever happened, it would be something recent… Itachi hasn't been in the village for years…" Kisame said. "However, when Jiraiya left the village a month ago to find Tsunade, we tailed him. We believed he might've taken the boy, but when we confronted him, we found that Jiraiya was alone." Kisame said.

"And you neglected to mention this why?" Pain demanded.

"We didn't think it'd be important enough to bring up." Kisame said

"Whatever the case, we must find a replacement for Sasori… Konan see to Deidara, we need him back in working order." Pain said.

"Hey!" Pain turned to look at Hidan. "Me and Kakuzu will take a crack at the brat… there's nothing he could do to seriously injure us!"

"What? I'm not gonna end up like Deidara just so you can show off you zealot!" Kakuzu said.

"I agree with Hidan, perhaps you two would fare better than Deidara." Konan said.

"Grrr… fine, Hidan you better get ready, otherwise I'll leave you!" Kakuzu vanished.

"Tch, touchy… we'll be back soon with the Jinchuriki!" Hidan said. With that he vanished, Konan vanishing as well. Pain, Kisame and Itachi were left.

"Well Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"…" Itachi was then gone.

**-Pain and Konan-**

"Things have taken an unexpected turn." Konan said.

"It matters not. We will achieve our ultimate objective; a slight oversight is not enough to derail our plans." Pain said Konan looked at him then at the ground.

"…I don't like it…" she said concern clear in her voice.

"…" Pain was silent though whether in agreement or contemplation was anybody's guess.

"The fact that the Kyuubi had devastated both Sasori and Deidara, also the scene where they had fought the Jinchuriki is utterly in ruin, and they say that wasn't his Bijuu form? Something isn't right…" Konan said suspicious, Pain stood there unfazed.

"Even if something is wrong, we must continue… that is our only goal." Pain said, and walked away. Konan watched him go, and then she turned her gaze to the stars.

'_I cannot shake this feeling… I… have to investigate this myself…'_ Konan resolved.

**-Konoha, Sasuke-**

Sasuke roared as he slammed his hand into the wall again, dust flying up. When the dust cleared a larger hole had formed into the wall. Sasuke smirked, and he looked at his hand, cut and bruised, and it mattered not what happened to it, for he was getting stronger. "So! This is the soul I sensed… quite the power, for a human… you'll make quite the meal!" A guttural growling voice said coming from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see a massive bare chested being with horns, fat arms and a type of armor around his waist that had long tresses below. Sasuke stood back, his mouth agape, and then he closed it, a sneer on his face.

"Who the hell are you, fat man?" Sasuke spat.

"Defiance… it makes an excellent tenderizer… You will be very tasty when I eat you! Tremble before the presence of Belial, Demon Lord of Hell!" He held up his trident, slamming it on the ground, cracking it.

"Demon huh? Well then, I bet it'll be quite the deed when I kill you!" Sasuke shouted, "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and electricity formed in his hand, a chirping of birds sounding off. Sasuke charged forward, the Chidori on the ground, pulverizing it, carving a trench.

'_Impressive power… but it's too slow,'_ Belial moved to the side, but to his surprise, the human followed him. _'Impossible!'_ The human roared, but then Belial teleported behind Sasuke, raising his trident to strike, only for the human to backflip and come down, slamming the electric ball into Belial's shoulder. Belial grunted as he felt it burn his skin, but he inhaled deeply, his body bulging and knocking the human off. Belial looked at his shoulder to see his charred skin.

'_Impossible… a human with this much power... a perfect pet for me.'_ Belial thought, but then froze as another scent came to him. _'No! Angels! Blast, of all the time… I'd better make this quick!'_ Belial turned to the human, who was standing in his fighting stance, visibly out of breath and shaking. Belial looked at the human, despite his ferocity, his body was badly damaged. "Enough human… you are strong, however I could make you stronger." This caught Sasuke's attention as his eyes then became more focused on Belial. "Sell me your soul and you will have power you would never have thought possible!"

Sasuke recomposed his fighting stance, not believing a word the demon said. "Tch… You think I'm stupid? You're a demon; you could turn around and stab me in the back, or eat me should I accept!" Sasuke said.

"Come now, if that were the case, you would be in my jaws and stomach by now. I'm offering you a chance at life, power, and glory; wouldn't that be preferable to death?" Belial growled out in amusement. Sasuke stood there, considering his options.

"This power, will it be stronger than a human's?" Particularly, Naruto, Orochimaru, or better yet, Itachi… after all, those were the pillars of power he had set for himself.

"Far stronger… none would be able to defeat you." Sasuke lowered his gaze, he thought of Naruto and Itachi.

"Fine, take my soul!" Sasuke declared hotly his anger blinding him.

"Excellent, come." Belial held out his hand. Sasuke walked forward, and Belial drew him in, and then a hole opened below him and he was gone, heading to Hell.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata walked to the front gate of her clan house. She was still sobbing and inhaling shakily. She heard shouting, and didn't even look up as footsteps were heard. "Lady Hinata!" The footsteps approached, "Where have you been?! Your father is furious!" A hand grabbed on her arm, pulling her. She followed without resistance, tired and weak; she was in the main house already anyway. Her father was in there, his face one of pure rage.

"Hinata… you do this again… causing a riot in our household, after leaving once for the boy, why again? Do you enjoy doing this? Torturing me with your disobedient behavior!?" Hiashi shouted. "Is it your goal to bring shame to our family?" Hinata was silent, her eyes not even focused on him. "You are forbidden from leaving this building for a month… no missions, no visits, you will train, and you will do so without struggle or complaint." Hiashi turned to a guard. "Take her to her room and make sure she stays there!" Hiashi snapped. The guard placed a hand on his chest in a salute, and then grabbed Hinata, leading her forward.

**-Hell-**

Sasuke screamed as he felt flames all around him as the fat demon had its hand clenched on his shoulder. Sasuke saw ground, and he braced himself as he landed hard, his legs jarring. He cried out in pain as he fell forward, clutching his legs. He got to his feet when his legs lessened in their pain, his eyes closed as he tried to deal with the pain. He then opened his eyes, and he saw walls of obsidian shining, and at the walls were flames, held up by frozen forms of demons. "Take him!" Belial commanded. Sasuke looked to see demons with blue-grey skin appearing. In their hands were axes, and on their backs were stubs that looked like wings. They growled and laughed as they surrounded Sasuke, leering at him. Sasuke backed away, fear invading him.

"G-get away," The demons ran forward, chains appearing in hand, and they threw the chains at Sasuke. The chains seem to come alive as they slithered through the air, wrapping painfully around him. Sasuke screamed as he tried to pull away, but the demons pulled him in with their superior strength. He fell to the ground wriggling in the chains that were wrapping around him, cocooning his body leaving his head open to see and move.

"Bring him here." Belial commanded. The demons did, so holding up the battered and cut form of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes looked around, his breath coming in short hyperventilation. "And now my price…" Belial said, and he put a hand around Sasuke's head.

'_He's gonna kill me… that… bastard… he's…'_ Sasuke screamed as his head was on fire, and then Belial raised his hand, and as he did, an orb lifted up into the air. "Aghh… what… my…" Sasuke's eyes lifted up as he fell unconscious.

"Yes… you're soul… take him to the river…" Belial commanded. Two demons grabbed Sasuke's constricted form, lifting him up and walking him away. When he was far enough away, Belial chuckled. "Fool… this isn't his soul… it is the memories of his bonds and companions… he'll obey me, might kill his allies, and be none the wiser… ha ha ha…" Belial walked away.

**-Skies above Konoha-**

Azrael and several scout angels flew across the village which was now asleep as the moon shined above. He could sense humans here, and like the scout said, some had strength above others. "Such a curious world, I sense happiness and kindness… but also cruelty and anger." Azrael floated above, flapping his wings slightly. Azrael, like most angels that went to investigate worlds with populations, had a spell rendered on them that made them invisible to all eyes save those the angels wished to be seen by.

"…_Kami… please… help him…"_ Azrael turned his head in surprise. A human? In prayer? He flew to the source, his senses alert. It didn't take him long as he found the location of the person in prayer, a connection of buildings, the prayer coming from a corner. He floated gently down, his robes touching the ground as his eyes penetrated the walls, allowing him to see a girl with short hair that could be lavender blue, and her eyes were white like an angel's. The girl was dressed in simple black clothes, and she was on her knees, her hands pressed together, and tears falling from her eyes. She seemed confused as she spoke the words, but she spoke with such conviction and longing.

"Kami... please... help him... I know not where he walks, nor to what ails him... I lack the strength to be with him, or to protect him... I ask that you please show mercy to him, and aid him in his time of need... for I cannot... Please, I beg of you, oh Kami..." Azrael listened to this clumsy request; however he felt trueness in this prayer, sincerity and desperation. Azrael was touched, whoever was in this human's prayer had a blessing in a friend. Azrael folded his wings, and he grabbed the door and slid it open. The girl had heard his wings, and she looked at the door in confusion, and when he opened the door she stared at him. Her eyes wide and fearful, Azrael put a hand to his chest and bowed.

"Still yourself child… I am a friend." Azrael spoke; the girl didn't move, her eyes fixed on him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Azrael, the Archangel of Death… but worry not, I'm not here to end your life. I wish to offer you a proposal… whether or not you except it is entirely of your choosing." Azrael stated. "May I enter?" Azrael asked. The girl nodded and he entered, his body lowering to allow himself to access, and when he came in, he stood. "What is your name?" Azrael asked politely.

"Hinata… Hinata Hyūga…" Azrael recognized the language.

"Toward a sunny place, a wonderful name… however you are not feeling sunny yourself, are you?" Hinata shook her head. "Sadness has consumed you, as well as helplessness… It pains me to see such a wonderful girl so sad, tell me the prayer… was it for someone dear to you?" Hinata didn't answer, lowering her head. "Forgive me… it is not my place to ask." Azrael said.

"…Yes…" Azrael looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "If anything, 'he' is my sunny place... To me, he made this place a place where I belong. But now… he's gone, and I can't help him or be by his side as much as I would sacrifice to do so." Hinata said, her voice choked, nearing tears.

"I see, I have an offer for you then, if you wish. I can give you the chance to find and help this person you value. The creator, that you call kami, values all life. My people, the Angels of Heaven, have carried out his will to create peace and equality. However... there is a war going on between my kind and that of demons... and I fear this world may be the next battlefield... I ask that you join the Army of Heaven… you will gain the strength to stand beside the one you hold dear, and you will protect this world from destruction." Azrael said. Hinata sat there, absorbing the information, and then she lowered her head again as an uncertainty arose.

"Why me…? I'm weak… there are plenty of others more powerful than me that would be an asset to your army." Hinata said, looking at him in sorrow.

"Strength is a matter of opinion. However, the strength you possess is what makes you worthy... a will to sacrifice for the one you treasure is strength more valuable than strength of arms. You bare the very virtue that separates us angels from demons... a will that IS worthy of the Creator..." Azrael said, his eyes shining. "Will you join us and ensure that this world and your companion can become a sunny place?" Azrael asked, holding out his hand. Hinata stared at him… his speech and words hit her to the core, and she felt the passion in them. She looked at the hand and grabbed it.

"I will do it… for a sunny place." She said.

"Thank you, Hinata… I will put a spell on you. It will allow you to pass through this world and into heaven with me. However, you will not be conscious, is that acceptable?" Azrael asked. Hinata nodded, and he drew her close and held a hand over her face, closing his eyes, concentrating. _"Per potentiam caeli et ordo levem clypeum hoc ente a, supermundanae viribus ..." _He spoke, and Hinata felt her eye's grow heavy, and within seconds, she was unconscious. Azrael caught her before she fell over, holding her gently, lifting her up and walking out. He turned and spread his wings taking off into the night, rendering himself invisible to all eyes.

**-The Desert-**

An angel scout flew over the desert his eyes scanning, looking to find a path to another village for humans. Human were infamous for living in various places. The angel scanned the sands, and he stopped and turned his gaze down his eyes narrowing, and then he gasped when he saw it. "Impossible! I must head back!" He said in trembling fear, and he activated his engine to full, rocketing back to the Leaf village. Down below, a red hooded man rode a horse with crimson mane and crimson hooves… at least until the horse stopped, thrusting his rear up and sending the youth into the sand. The youth sat up, spitting up sand as he turned to the horse.

"All right Ruin… no more Mister nice guy!" Naruto shouted.

"**Man… it was funny the first few times, but now it's just boring.**" The Kyuubi said in a bored tone, lying on his side.

"He certainly doesn't know when to quit." A cool seductive voice said from behind. The Kyuubi didn't move, but his eyes widened, a chill running up his spine. "It's almost cute… a shame that we'll have to kill him… good luck with him!" The Kyuubi spun around, but saw nothing.

"**Dammit… they're already here! This isn't good!**" He then heard Naruto shout, and he turned to see Naruto land in front of him, Ruin running off into the distance.

"Agh, puh, yeck…" Naruto spat out sand, and brushed it off his body, and he looked at the Kyuubi. "What are you looking at?" He stated irritably.

"**So what happened to making Ruin your steed 'Horseman'?**" The Kyuubi stated sarcastically.

"Sh-shut up! One day I'll be able to ride him… it just won't be now!" Naruto said, and got up and walked away.

"**One thing he does have right… he'll ride that horse one day… he is, after all, a Horseman,**" The Kyuubi said.

**-Orochimaru's hideout, prison area-**

The number of prisoners was now dwindling down into the single digits. One such prisoner was Gen'yūmaru, a man with white hair, who wore black wristbands with thick purple rope wrapped around his chest over a tan shirt, and black trousers. He had just managed to rip off the head of another prisoner with his bare hands, and was looking to the others, ready to finish the job.

"I'm the one getting out of here, now COME ON!" He goaded. One prisoner charged forward, revealing he was holding a shard of glass. He attempted to slash or stab Gen'yūmaru, but didn't even managed to land a hit as Gen'yūmaru grabbed his arm, and palmed his hand into his foe's elbow, causing it to be bent at a wrong angle. The man screamed in agony just be Gen'yūmaru grabbed the man by the sides of his head, and rapidly snapping it. The other prisoner attempted to land a haymaker on Gen'yūmaru, but he simply just ducked under the attack, grabbed the man by his wrist and shoulder, pushed and pulled, and managed to dislocate the man's arm. Gen'yūmaru then followed up with a knee to the jaw with enough force to snap the man's neck.

Gen'yūmaru then heaved, scanning the area for anymore opponents. Seeing none, he smiled to himself.

"I've won… I've won my freedom…" Before he could relax though, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, muffling his yells of protest, and dragging him into the shadows. This was soon followed by the sound of Gen'yūmaru gagging on something, his yells muffled out.

A few minutes later, Gen'yūmaru stepped out from the shadows, completely unfazed. However, on his face was a sadistic expression.

**-The skies of Konoha-**

Azrael flew ready to enter into Heaven's domain, when he heard the engine of lower angels. He stopped and turned to see several angels flying toward him. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes scanning them, they seemed distressed.

"M-My lord! I spotted a horseman in this realm! The Charred Council must know of us!"

"A horseman? But they were destroyed!" Azrael said.

"I saw him with my own eyes! We must head back to Commander Uriel at once!" Azrael nodded.

"Very well… check and see if there are other horsemen… when you've confirmed, report back at once!" He turned and flew again, ready to activate the gate. _'If a horseman is alive… then it might be possible to right this wrong I brought about… I must make haste to contact this horseman as soon as possible but first I must drop off this human girl...'_and with that Azrael, was gone.

**-The Desert-**

Naruto walked forward, still grumbling, "**You've got more important things to worry about than just one horse… you'd best focus on finding the other horseman first.**" Naruto stopped walking and turned to the Kyuubi.

"Why?"

"**The demons in the forest… while it is true they were scouts, the numbers that they were in was too large for a mere 'scouting' party… they're here in force.**" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"**Heaven and Hell are already here.**"

* * *

WHooo this took an ungodly amount of time to do! Hope you peeps like it!


End file.
